Hedgehog 10
by Omarnosian10
Summary: What would happen if the bomb Albedo set off(in the episode Double or Nothing) instead teleported them to Mobius? And transformed them into hedgehogs? Find out by reading this story. (Inspired by Phantom Fan 21's Danny Phantom Hedgehog story.) BenXRouge.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the second crossover I made, and it is inspired by Phantom Fan 21's Danny Phantom Hedgehog story. So I hope you like this.**

**Chapter 1: The Change**

Ben Tennyson and Albedo are caught in an arm grapple on top of a bomb. The bomb released a flash of light instead of exploding.

"BEN!" yelled out Gwen and Kevin as they witness their team mate disappear.

**(Mobian Forest)**

Ben started to regain consciousness as he looks around.

"Am I in Heaven?" stuttered Ben as he scans his surroundings. He is in an uninhabited forest. He found a pond and ran to it to check on his condition. He looked at his reflection and saw that he is a green hedgehog, wearing the same clothes, but with black fingerless gloves, and black and green sneakers.

"What happened to me? I was human before I got here!" exclaimed Ben before he realized how he change.

'Of course, the bomb. I thought Albedo was trying to make people look like me, not a hedgehog' thought Ben before he looked at his left wrist.

'The Ultimatrix must have somehow interfered with the bomb, changing me into a hedgehog and teleporting me here' thought Ben. His thought got interrupted when he heard screaming.

"AAAHHHH!" screamed out from Ben's left.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" yelled out Ben as he ran into the direction where he heard the scream.

**(Mobian Village)**

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Eggman as he sees his foes trapped in a force field.

"You'll never get away with this, Eggman." said Sonic as he, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, and Rouge remain trapped.

"Please, my force field can only be shut down from the outside, and we all know YOU ARE INSIDE!" laughed Eggman.

"Thanks for the tip." said an unknown voice. Everyone turned to the voice to see a green Hedgehog.

"Let me guess, another one of Sonic's friend? Well, it won't matter if you can't get pass my ROBOT ARMY!" yelled Eggman as his robots approach the Green Hedgehog.

"Well, I warned you." said the Green Hedgehog as he lifts his left sleeve to show the Ultimatrix. He scrolls through the list of aliens until he found Cannonbolt.

"IT'S HERO TIME!" yelled Ben as he slams the Ultimatrix, and a flash of light occurred. Everyone shielded their eyes to prevent themselvesfrom getting blind. As soon as the light died down, Ben appeared in a new form. He didn't turn into Cannonbolt, but his transformation has some similarities. His green fur changed to white, and his fingers turned into black claws along with his feet. He has yellow shoulder, elbow, and knee pads. His back has a yellow shell. He is not wearing clothes. He has a black stripe from between his legs to below the neck. His lips are black. He grew small fangs. Another black stripe appeared above his eyes up to his mid quills.

**"Cannonbolt"** yelled out the white hedgehog. Everyone stared shocked at his transformation. He looked at himself, either surprised or disappointed.

'I'm not Cannonbolt, I'm still a hedgehog. Wait a minute, I have some similarities to Cannonbolt. The bomb must've changed the Ultimatrix as well, allowing me to merge my new DNA with other DNA from the Codon Stream.' thought Cannonbolt.

"It doesn't matter what you are. ROBOTS, ATTACK!" ordered Eggman. The robot army charged at Cannonbolt. He curved into a ball and began to spin dash at the robot army. The robots started shooting lasers at him, but thanks to his ball armor, the shots just bounce off him. He struck 10 robots like a bowling ball.

"STRIKE!" joked Cannonbolt. He kept striking all of the robots on their heads to knock them out. All the robots are on the ground, headless. The only robot left is the one Eggman is steering on top of the force field.

"Wha-What are you?" stuttered Eggman as Cannonbolt approaches him.

"I'm a SUPERHERO!" smirked Cannonbolt as he charges at Eggman. Eggman ejected his robot before it got hit and the force field disabled.

"I'LL BE BAAAAAAACK!" echoed Eggman as he flies away. Cannonbolt changed back to normal before falling unconscious.

"Is he okay?" asked Tails. Rouge went to check his pulse before looking at his face.

'He's cute' thought Rouge as she scans the Green Hedgehog.

"Uh, Rouge, are you okay?" asked Amy. Rouge inwardly shook her head before answering.

"Yeah, and so is he. He must've gotten tired from all that spin dashing." stated Rouge.

"Don't blame him. I would get tired too if I beat 100 robots with spin dashing only." stated Sonic.

"I'll carry him to our base. I've got some questioning for him." said Shadow as he cautiously carries an arm of the Green Hedgehog.

"I'll help carry him, too." volunteered Rouge as she went to carry the other side. They began to walk to the base. What they don't know is that a pair of red eyes was watching them.

**All right. That's it for the first chapter. Who was the red-eyed person that was watching them. How will Ben react when he wakes up. And is there going to be a love interest from Rouge to Ben. Find out next time on Hedgehog 10.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'M BACK! And with a new chapter. I've read a few reviews, and I got to say, the pairing is bringing a lot of readers here. Don't worry, I'll make them a couple in the fourth chapter. And now, on with the show.**

**Chapter 2: The Arrival**

**(Sonic Heroes Hut)**

Team Chaotix(Espio, Vector, and Charmy Bee) are moving equipment around the hut with Omega while they wait for their team mates to return. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy rushed in when they finished.

"Hey guys, you're back." said Vector and Charmy Bee simultaneously.

"Sonic The Hedgehog, Tails The Fox, Knuckles the Echidna, and Amy Rose. Where are Shadow The Hedgehog and Rouge The Bat?" asked Omega.

"They'll be here soon. They're carrying a Green Hedgehog up here." said Sonic.

"I thought you, Shadow, Amy, and Silver are the only hedgehogs that exist." stated Espio.

"We were, until now." said Shadow as he walks in with Rouge carrying their guest.

"What happened to him?" asked Charmy Bee worryingly.

"Don't worry, he's not wounded, just tired and unconscious." stated Tails.

"What tired him out?" asked Vector.

"I'll explain when we give him somewhere to rest." commented Rouge as she puts the Green Hedgehog in the recovery room. Everyone crowded around him while Tails checks his condition.

"He might wake up in a few hours." commented Tails before he was proven wrong. The Green Hedgehog began to stir as he wakes up. Rouge went to check him.

"Or a few seconds. That walk must've been longer than I thought." stated Tails. The Green Hedgehog opened his eyes slowly and saw the most beautiful girl he has ever met. Rouge and the Green Hedgehog are gazing at each other's eyes.

'She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen' thought the Green Hedgehog.

'His eyes are as gorgeous as nature' thought Rouge.

"Ah-hem" fake-coughed Shadow as he got sick of watching the gaze quickly.

"Uh, where am I?" asked the Green Hedgehog as soon as the gaze was interrupted. He scanned his surroundings to see a blue hedgehog, an orange twin-tailed fox, a violet chameleon, a bee pilot, a D.J crocodile, a pink hedgehog, a red robot, a red echidna, a black hedgehog, and closest to him, the most beautiful bat he has ever seen.

"Good to know you're awake, pal. Let me introduce us, I'm Sonic, and they are Tails, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Amy, Omega, Knuckles, Shadow and Rouge." introduced Sonic while he pointed to them for specific introduction.

"Hello, my name's Ben." introduced Ben as he gets up from bed.

"Didn't you say your name was Cannonbolt during the fight?" asked Shadow. The others grew curious for why he changed his name. Ben forgot that Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Rouge witnessed the fight against Eggman's robots.

"No, that is just the name of the form I transformed into." answered Ben honestly.

"How can a hedgehog have the same abilities as a chameleon?" asked Espio, who was as shocked as the others were. He was about to answer but the alarm stopped him.

"What's happening?" asked Ben alarmingly. Tails went to check the alarms.

"Eggman is back with a firefly robot. Everyone, arm yourselves!" warned Tails. Ben was about to head out but his legs felt wobbly as he fell to his knees.

"Guys, go on without me. I'll keep an eye on Ben." commented Rouge. The others nodded and left without her. She went to Ben to help him up.

"You okay?" asked Rouge.

"Yeah, just a little tired from all that robot smashing." answered Ben.

"I don't blame you. I would be tired too if I destroyed 100 robots with nothing but spin dashing." replied Rouge. She sets Ben on the couch and sits next to him while waiting for the others to return from the mission. There was an awkward silence in the room until Ben finally spoke.

"So, why did you insist on staying here to keep an eye on me?" asked Ben curiously. Rouge blushed lightly before answering.

"You saved my life, along with my friends and the villagers. It's the least I can do." replied Rouge. She still has the blush on. Another awkward silence filled the room for minutes until Rouge's communicator went off. She took it out of her pocket before answering.

"Rouge, we need help. Eggman's firefly robot is just a decoy. We're surrounded. We need you here now." said Sonic in the communicator before hanging up. Rouge turned to tell Ben, but he disappeared. Rouge turned to the door and saw it wide open.

Ben is running through the forest while scrolling through the Ultimatrix to find the alien he needs. When he found it and reached the end of the forest, he leaped and shouted "IT'S HERO TIME!" before slamming the Ultimatrix.

**(Eggman's H.I.V.E)**

Sonic and his friends are surrounded by Eggman's firefly robots. Every time they try to hit one, it dodges it by flying fast. And since none of them have the right weapons to take out airborne enemies, the fight seems hopeless.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Good thing I discovered your weakness, Sonic. You are only the fastest when on land, but when it comes to mid-air combat, I HAVE THE ADVANTAGE HERE!" gloated Eggman. Before he could gloat more, the robots guarding the passageway got frozen solid.

"Huh? Which one of you froze my robots?" asked Eggman irritated.

"That would be me." said an unknown voice. Everyone turned to the source and have surprised looks on their faces. Standing in front of them is a blue reptilian hedgehog with black-and-white body armor with dorsal fins sticking out of the back. He has green eyes with black curved scars below them.

"Meet **Articguana!" **shouted the new hero.

"It doesn't matter if you can freeze the planet. My fireflies will burn you up." joked Eggman as the audience stands quiet enough to hear crickets chirping.

"Oh, forget it. ATTACK!" ordered Eggman as his fireflies exhale fire on Articguana.

"Hey man, not cool!" joked Articguana as he dodges the flamethrower attack.

"Ha, good one Articguana." replied Sonic as he heard his joke.

"Uh, guys? We should help him." suggested Tails. They nodded and went to help them. Articguana breathed a path of ice under him so he can hover above fireflies. Espio started throwing shurikens at the robots that tried to attack him. Sonic spin dashed the fireflies and hopped them up like a ladder. Amy slammed her hammer on the surrounding opponents that tried to close in on her. When the fireflies got close enough, Vector chomped on them with his powerful jaws. Knuckles used his strength to throw them at each other. Shadow used his Chaos Control to slow down the fireflies long enough for Tails to look into one and store components in his duffel bag. Charmy Bee used his stinger to counter the fireflies' own stingers. Omega is shooting missiles at the robots while counteracting their own. When Articguana got high enough, he saw the others fight and an idea struck his head.

"Sonic, spin dash in a circle to contain the robots. Espio, strike them when they try to escape with your shurikens. Knuckles and Vector, push them in. Omega, fire on my signal. Amy, get your hammer ready. Charmy and Tails, fly up here to keep an eye on the robots. I'll teach them to cool off." ordered Articguana. The others nodded, thought a few had some doubt. Sonic started spin dashing in a circle to create a tornado. When some robots tried to escape, Espio struck them with his shurikens while Knuckles and Vector threw them in. Tails and Charmy flew up into the air to watch the plan unfold. When Tails gave him the signal that they are all in, Articguana jumped and exhaled his frost breath, freezing the robots captured in Sonic's tornado.

"AMY!OMEGA!NOW!" shouted Articguana. Amy swung her hammered and slammed it on the chunk of ice while Omega fires his missiles. When the smoke clears, Articguana, Sonic and his friends are surrounding Eggman.

"Now it's your turn to chill." joked Articguana as he exhaled a frost breath, freezing Eggman inside a chunk of ice. Before any of them took a step closer, Eggman exploded, sending ice debris everywhere.

"Did I just do that?" asked Articguana.

"No, it's just a robot fake." replied Shadow. Articguana sighed in relief, knowing that he didn't accidentally kill someone.

"Let's head back to base, Ben." said Shadow. The others stared at Articguana at shock.

"How did you..." questioned Articguana before Shadow interrupted.

"The insignia on your chest matches the one that Cannonbolt has." stated Shadow pointing at the hourglass symbol on Articguana's chest.

"I'll explain everything when we return to base." replied Articguana before changing to Ben. They still stared at him shocked while heading back to H.Q.

**All right, next chapter I am going to put in a sparring match between Ben and one of the Sonic Heroes. Tell me in the review who you want to see him spar against and as what transformation.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I want you to know that he won't just spar. He'll also be competing with his forms that have similar powers to the Sonic Heroes. Now then, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Chapter 3: The Matches**

**(Sonic Heroes Hut)**

Near the door out of the hut, Rouge walked back and forth panicking in her thoughts.

'Oh no, what have I done? I should've moved to a different room to prevent him from hearing me. Because of me, the cutest guy I ever know is probably dying as I do nothing' thought Rouge. Her thoughts got interrupted when the Sonic Heroes and Ben went through the door.

"Guys, I'm sorry for letting him mess up your mission. Please forgive me." begged Rouge.

"What do you mean? He didn't mess up, he helped us."

"Really?" asked Rouge amused.

"Yeah, but he's got some explaining to do." commented Shadow.

"Why?" asked Rouge confused.

"Because he transformed into a blue reptilian hedgehog with freeze breath." answered Shadow. Rouge then stared at Ben wide-eyed.

"Is that true, Ben?" asked Rouge. Ben scratched the back of his head before answering.

"Yes." commented Ben.

"So, how did you do that?" asked Espio. Ben hesitated but showed them the Ultimatrix on his left wrist. Everyone stares at it confusedly.

"A weird watch gave you the ability to transform?" asked Shadow unconvinced.

"It's not a watch. It's a device called the Ultimatrix. It allows me to transform into a variety of aliens. So far, I have at least 60." answered Ben. The confused looks turned into surprised looks, except for Shadow, who looks like he has more questions.

"Then why do you look like a hedgehog when you transform?" asked Shadow.

"It changed when a bomb exploded below me and teleported me near the village where I first encountered Eggman." answered Ben honestly.

"YOU WERE ON TOP OF A BOMB?!" shouted everyone. Ben sweat dropped before answering.

"Don't worry, it's not supposed to destroy the world. It was supposed to make everyone on the planet look like me, and you obviously know that it didn't work, and before you ask, no, I didn't set the bomb. It was my evil twin Albedo, he looks like me but with different colors." assured Ben.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with an evil twin." commented Sonic.

"So instead of transforming completely, it only merges your DNA with the selected DNA." stated Shadow. Ben nodded.

"Sweet!" commented Sonc.

"Ben, I was wondering if you can show us your other forms." suggested Rouge nervously.

"No problem, but can we do this in the morning? It's getting late." suggested Ben as he points out the window. The others nodded and went to bed except Rouge.

"Ben, where are you going to sleep?" asked Rouge worriedly.

"I guess I'll just rest on the couch." replied Ben.

"You could sleep in my room." suggested Rouge while blushing.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden or anything." replied Ben while blushing.

"Of course. You saved me once and my friends twice. It's the least I can do." assured Rouge with the same blush, hoping that he says yes.

"Okay. You win." replied Ben with a brighter blush. Rouge held in her excitement as she guides him to her room. When they enter, Ben sees a lot of jewels on the walls.

"Whoa" is all Ben can say about the jewelry.

"Yeah. Before I joined the team, I was a treasure collector." commented Rouge as she sees his dumbstruck face. Ben shook out of his mental state and searched the room for a bed. There is only one bed, and it's queen size.

"You want me to sleep with you on your bed?" asked Ben. Rouge blushed while nodding.

"Don't worry, it's big enough for the two of us." commented Rouge with a brighter blush. Now it's Ben's turn to blush as he looks between the bed and Rouge.

"I'll go change to my P.J's. Wait here, okay?" assured Rouge. Ben nodded and Rouge went to change. Ben looked out the window while thinking about his home

'I bet Kevin and Gwen think I'm dead. If they tell my folks, I'll never be able to live down the guilt' thought Ben. Ben turned around and nearly nosebleed as he saw Rouge in a pink blouse.

"What do you think?" asked Rouge.

"I think you look beautiful." answered Ben before covering his mouth in realization for what he said.

"Thanks. Uh, can I ask you something?" asked Rouge. Ben nodded. Rouge blushed before asking.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" asked Rouge with a brighter blush.

"Not anymore." answered Ben while clutching his fist. Rouge's guilt for asking Ben about the girl is replaced with anger about the girl who broke Ben's heart.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Rouge. Ben was about to answer but he yawned instead.

"How about tomorrow? I'm pretty tired." commented Ben. Rouge nodded and went to sleep on her bed along with Ben.

**(Sonic Heroes Hut, Morning)**

Rouge wakes up to see herself wrapped in Ben's arms. But Ben is still asleep. She carefully crawled out of the bed before heading downstairs.

**(One Hour Later)**

Ben began to stir, but the scent of food helped him wake up completely. He jumped out of bed and ran down to the smell. When he found the source, he saw everyone outside eating breakfast.

"Morning guys!" greeted Ben as he approached them.

"Morning, Ben!" greeted the others when they stopped eating.

"Here you go, Ben." said Rouge as she gives Ben a plate of bacon and eggs.

"Wow! I didn't know you can cook." commented Ben as he sits down in a table to eat.

"Ben, you said you have at least 60 forms in the Ultimatrix, right?" asked Shadow. Ben was still eating but nodded as a response to his question.

"Do they have the same abilities that we possess?" asked Espio. Ben nodded as a response.

"Well, that settles it. Ben, while you were still asleep, we were talking about how we would want to see them. So how about a contest with each of our abilities?" asked Knuckles eagerly. Ben nodded again.

"OH YEAH!IT'S ON!" shouted Sonic as he fist pumped. When they are done eating, they went to find an open space so no property would be damaged. When they found it, Omega set up a digital scoreboard to keep track of the victories.

**Round 1: Speed**

Sonic set himself to sprint while Ben chooses a form.

"Ready, Ben?" asked Sonic.

"Time to bring back an old favorite!" shouted Ben as he slams the dial. Everyone shielded their eyes when a flash of green light occurred. When the light died down, standing in Ben's place is a half-velociraptor, half-hedgehog alien with a blue visor that resembles a blob X, wheels in his feet, black claws for hands, and a black jumpsuit with a white stripe in the middle.

**"XLR8" **shouted the alien when it opened it's visor to reveal it's blue face with green eyes in black stripes.

"Oh yeah, I'm ready!" shouted XLR8 as he readies his position. When Tails blew the whistle, the speedsters took off in a black and blue blur. Every minute they would take the others lead like playing tennis. When everyone saw them coming, Omega readied his video camera to capture the winner. When the two speedsters crossed the finish line seemingly at the same time. Omega used his projector to slow the video before the finish.

"And the winner is..." paused Tails dramatically. The camera revealed the winner to be...XLR8 by the knee.

"XLR8" finished Tails. The others gave him applause while Omega sets the scoreboard.

**(Ben 10:1, Sonic Heroes:0)**

"Good work, Ben." smiled Rouge as she kissed XLR8's cheek, which made him blush. He still has that blush when he changed back.

"Call it a reward for beating Sonic at his own game." suggested Rouge.

**Round 2: Strength**

Knuckles and Ben stand on opposite sides of a wrestling mat.

"Don't go crying to mommy when I beat you." joked Knuckles as he flexes his muscles.

"Funny. I was about to say the same to you." joked Ben while choosing his form. When he found it, he slammed down the dial, beginning the transformation. His fur turned red and he grew a pair of arms. His clothing is replaced with a black and green wrestling outfit. He still has his fingerless gloves, but on both pairs of arms. He has 2 more eyes above his normal pair.

**"Four Arms" **shouted the newly transformed Ben. Everyone stared at him shocked, mostly because of his extra pair of arms and eyes.

"And BEGIN!" yelled Tails on the referee stand. Knuckles charged at Four Arms with his fist held back. When he punched Four Arms, everyone was shocked at the result. Four Arms caught the fist with his upper hand. Knuckles slammed his other fist, but the result stayed the same. Knuckles started pushing back Four Arms while his fists are restrained.

"Looks like a stalemate." suggested Knuckles.

"Are you sure?" asked Four Arms confidently. Before Knuckles could ask what he meant, he got punched in the gut with both of Four Arm's lower fists and let go to clutch his stomach in pain.

"I don't call this guy Four Arms for nothing!" joked Four Arms. The last thing Knuckles saw was Four Arms clapping all his hands at close range to create a shockwave that sent him to a pole that caused him to fall unconscious.

"And the winner is...Four Arms!" shouted Tails. The audience applauded again for the show of strength. Rouge went up to him to see his body,

"Ben, you're such a hunk." complimented Rouge as she went to hug Four Arms when he changed back. Ben was suddenly surprised that Rouge hugged him but slowly returned it.

**(Ben 10:2, Sonic Heroes:0)**

**Round 3: Accuracy**

Ben and Espio are in the middle of a circle of targets.

"Ben, you may have won using your body in the previous rounds, but in this one, you need to use your instincts." instructed Espio as he throws shurikens on his side of targets without missing.

"So I need to get a perfect shot to win?" asked Ben. Espio nodded then Ben smirked. He scrolled through his list of aliens until he found the one he needs. He slams the dial down and transformed. His eyes have been replaced by bat-like ears, he gained eyes on his upper body, arms and palms. His fur turned yellow. His jacket, pants, and gloves are replaced by green cuffs and black pants with green circles.

**"Eye Guy" **shouted the eyed hedgehog. The others looked at him confused and silently until Vector broke the silence.

"How come this guy doesn't have eyes on his face but the rest of his body does?" asked Vector confusedly.

"He's an alien. What did you expect, a little green man?" answered Tails sarcastically. Eye Guy ignored them and paid attention to the targets around him. He fired his eye lasers and blasted through the targets.

"BULLS EYE!" joked Eye Guy. The others laughed when he said that joke, except for Omega, who lacks a sense of humor. Rouge slowly approached him.

"I've got to say, Ben, you are such an eyeful." joked Rouge.

"Hey, it's only funny when I say it." playfully complained Eye Guy.

**(Ben 10: 3, Sonic Heroes: 0)**

**(Sonic Heroes Hut)**

Everyone returned home after seeing Ben's forms. Rouge was looking outside her window until she heard a knock on her door. She went to check it and saw Ben standing there.

"May I come in?" asked Ben politely. Rouge nodded and moved so Ben can get inside.

"Why do you want, Ben?" asked Rouge. Ben turned to face her.

"Remember when you offered me to talk about my ex?" asked Ben. Rouge nodded and sat on the side of her bed. She gestured Ben to sit down, knowing where this is going. Ben sat down next to her while looking down.

"The reason I broke up with Julie, my ex, is because I saw her cheating on me with some French blonde. She didn't know I figured it out until I invited her to my house to talk about our relationship. She didn't deny anything and blame me for our relationship. I got so frustrated that I broke up with her because she showed her true colors that day. My family thought that I was sad about the relationship, but I was actually angry. Every time I had to fight a bad guy, I unleashed my frustration at them so they go to prison with broken bones. I got over it in a month, but every time I even think about Julie, I feel a twinge of anger in me. That's why I didn't want to talk about my ex until now." finished Ben with a deep breath after the long explanation.

"What made now a good time to talk about it?" asked Rouge feeling more anger toward the girl that didn't just broke Ben's heart, but cheated on him momentarily.

"Because I want to ask you something. You got anything to do on Friday night?" asked Ben. Rouge shook her head.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" asked Ben. Rouge blushed wildly but answered calmly.

"Yes, I would like to go on a date with you, Ben." answered Rouge. Ben then blushed from the answer.

"Friday night it is." suggested Ben as he took off his jacket while Rouge changes to her .

'This is a dream come true' thought Rouge before she went to sleep with Ben.

**Whoo-hoo! Ben and Rouge are going on a date next chapter. Now you see why this chapter is called 'The Matches'. Not just the fight, but the BenXRouge matchup as well. Sorry for the extra long chapter. In my last update, I said I would make BenXRouge an official couple in Chapter 4, and I am keeping that promise,so see you on the date chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, readers. In this chapter, the moment you are waiting for is here. Also, there is a time skip in the start. What time is it? IT'S DATE TIME.**

**Chapter 4: The Date**

It has been six days since Ben asked out Rouge on a date. During the week, they have been on missions together along with Shadow, who was listing the aliens Ben turn into. So far, he has Cannonbolt, Articguana, XLR8, Four Arms, Eye Guy, Diamondhead, Ripjaws, and Rath. The more Ben and Rouge spend time together on missions, the more they look forward to the date. And they got to know each other better. Sonic got a little irritated when he learns that Ben prefers smoothies instead of chili dogs. And the others notice Rouge's behavior around Ben and suspect that she's onto something, until she dives into the ocean to save Ben when he timed out as Ripjaws. Ben told everyone that the Ultimatrix has a limiter to prevent the chosen alien's personality to take over. Everyone felt sorry for him, and surprised because Rouge saved him. He also told them that the Ultimatrix takes five minutes to recharge, unless he changes back before he times out, then he would have to wait in a few seconds for the limiter to reboot. Now it's the present.

**(Sonic Heroes Hut)**

Ben is searching through his side of the closet, since Rouge decided to get him new clothes since he only has his regular attire. Last night, when Rouge fell asleep, he quietly exited the hut and ran out as XLR8 to look for a place that sells fancy clothes. He used Diamondhead to produce diamonds and sell them in the jewelry store to get enough money. He came back as XLR8 and quietly entered the hut to hide his fancy clothes in his side of the closet. He found it and went to the bathroom to change. He came out with a green tuxedo, black pants, black shoes, and a black-and-green tie. He looks at himself in the mirror and regretted getting a green tuxedo instead of black. He was going to exit the room, until Rouge entered. She is wearing a black dress with pink hearts. Ben blushed when he saw her and turned around to try to hide it.

"So what do you think of my dress?" asked Rouge. Ben turned with a brighter blush.

"It looks like one worn by an angel." replied Ben with a blush so red that Four Arms would be put to shame.

"Thank you. And you don't look so bad yourself." replied Rouge.

"I guess we both look good in black." said Ben. Rouge blushed the same shade that Ben has.

"So where are we heading for our date?" asked Rouge.

"It's a surprise." answered Ben. They walk down the stairs to the entrance, which is surprisingly empty. They see a limo outside.

"You got us a limo?" asked Rouge stunningly.

"Even better, I made it." answered Ben. Rouge stared at him in shock.

"How?" asked Rouge.

"I used the parts that Tails collected from the destroyed robots as Brainstorm, he's one of my smartest aliens." smirked Ben as he opens the door to the limo.

"Shall we?" asked Ben gently. Rouge nodded as she enters the limo, but notices one difference.

"Where's the driver?" asked Rouge. Ben smirked as he enters.

"Computer, activate auto-pilot." commanded Ben.

**"Auto-Pilot Activated"**

"Whoa, you gave it an Auto-Pilot option?" asked Rouge amazed. Ben nodded as the limo takes off to their destination.

**(Mobian Dining Restaurant)**

The limo stopped outside the dining restaurant. Rouge opened the door and looked at the restaurant in awe.

"How could you afford this?" asked Rouge surprised.

"Diamondhead's crystals." replied Ben as they enter the restaurant.

"Reservation for Ben Tennyson and Rouge the Bat." said Ben. The reservoir checked his book and nodded while directing them to their table. They sat across each other while searching their menus for what they want. When the waiter came, Ben ordered for them.

"For me, I want a cheeseburger. The lady wants a chicken salad." assured Ben. The waiter nodded before walking off.

"How'd you know that's what I want?" asked Rouge.

"I can see it in your eyes." said Ben. Rouge blushed after hearing that comment.

"Really?" asked Rouge.

"Yeah, your eyes are like a mirror. I saw what you were staring at." commented Ben. Rouge kept the blush since her eyes 'told' him. While they are waiting for their food, they talked about their past adventures. Ten minutes has passed . Ten minutes has passed and Rouge is laughing.

"So you're telling me that you beat 2 bounty hunters with your Grey Matter form, even though they could've squashed you?" asked Rouge.

"I know, right? Grey Matter was my smartest form." answered Ben.

"Was? What happened to it?" asked Rouge concerned.

"Five years later, the Omnitrix recalibrated, replacing my classics with 10 new aliens. I've been regaining my classics, but slowly." answered Ben with a hidden sad tone.

"How many have you regained?" asked Rouge curious.

"So far, I have regained 10 of them. I'll complete my classic set when I get the other 10." replied Ben.

"Your food has arrived." said the waiter as he passes the food.

"Thanks." said Ben and Rouge simultaneously as they eat their food.

**(Sonic Heroes Hut)**

"That was a great date." said Ben as he holds the door for Rouge.

"I couldn't agree more." commented Rouge as she exits the limo.

"Looks like everyone's asleep." stated Rouge as she looks at the windows.

"Which means I can do this." said Ben. Before Rouge could ask, the greatest thing happened to her. Ben is kissing her passionately. Rouge looked shocked but shortly returned the kiss as she wraps her arms around Ben's neck. Ben wrapped his arms around Rouge's waist. They continued kissing until the need of air kicked in.

"Wow." was all Rouge could say about the kiss.

"Rouge, I've known you for over a week for who you are. You're strong, fearless, and fun to hang out with. That's why I want to ask you something." explained Ben. Rouge blushed wildly after hearing that stuff about her.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" asked Ben. Rouge answered with a kiss on the lips.

"Of course, Ben. There is nothing in the world I want to be other than your girlfriend." answered Rouge. They walked in holding hands. Rouge stopped and stared up. Ben was going to ask why, but Rouge put a finger over his mouth to hear the conversation upstairs.

**(Meanwhile, upstairs)**

"I knew they would be a couple, someone owes us some cash." said Amy as she, Shadow, Charmy, Vector and Omega won the secret bet against Sonic, Tails, Espio and Knuckles.

"Here's your 20$." complained Sonic. Before they could leave the spy room, the door burst open to reveal Ben and an angry Rouge.

"How dare you bet on my relationship life?" shouted Rouge. The betters backed away in fear.

"They what?" shouted Ben surprised of the secret bet. Before he could take a step, Vector ran to him.

"Please don't do anything to the supporters. Me, Amy, Shadow, Charmy and Omega knew you would be together, but the others doubted it." begged Vector. The couple approached the doubters angrily.

"You guys want a taste of Rath?" warned Ben.

**And done. Yes, Rouge and Ben are now officially a couple. I told you I would make it official in Chapter 4. Next time, an old enemy will make his debut, along with Ben's plumber buddies. Stay tuned to find out who.**


	5. Chapter 5

**What's up, readers? Since Ben and Rouge are officially a couple now, Ben's plumber buddies are in for a surprise. When the Sonic Heroes learn about Ben's original form, guess what they do.**

**Chapter 5: The Encounter**

It has been a week since Ben and Rouge became an official couple. Shadow supported Ben, but threatened him to make sure he doesn't break Rouge's heart. Shadow listed 5 more of Ben's aliens when they encountered Eggman's falcon armada. Now, he added Jetray, Brainstorm, Goop, Big Chill, and Terraspin. Sonic and Espio has been training him in his hedgehog form, since he is defenseless without the Ultimatrix. Back to the present.

**(Sonic Heroes Hut)**

Ben and Rouge are running to the spy room because they were called there. The rest of the gang are gathered in front of a large screen.

"When I was flying in the city, I found this ship in the forest. I tried to get in, but it has a force field surrounding it." said Charmy as he shows a picture of a ship with he shows a picture of a ship with a tuning fork cannon.

"VILGAX." gasped Ben. Every eye in the roomed turned to him.

"You know the owner of this ship?" asked Vector.

"Yeah. Vilgax is one of my old enemies. He's been after the Omnitrix for 5 years." answered Ben.

"So he'll be easy to beat, right?" asked Tails worryingly.

"No, last time I beat him, I had some help. He's the conqueror of 10 worlds, and he has the powers of all those worlds' heroes." answered Ben. The others learned not to underestimate Vilgax.

"Okay, so it'll take all of us to beat him. Tails, figure out how to stop the force field. Espio, study it without being spotted. Charmy, you're air support." ordered Sonic. Tails, Charmy and Espio nodded before they left.

"Ben, tell us every known power Vilgax possesses. Omega, record the information." ordered Sonic.

**(Vilgax's ship)**

"Master, what are we going to do with the prisoners on our ship?" asked Psyphon..

"Put on inhibitor collars before they awake." ordered Vilgax as he watches his robots work.

_**BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!**_

"What is that?" asked Vilgax. Psyphon activates his holo-computer and it shows the forest.

"Hmm, let me activate the thermal vision." said Psyphon. The background changes to show the heat signatures. Psyphon pointed at the silhouette.

"WE'RE BEING WATCHED!" shouted Psyphon. Vilgax gazes at the screen and turns to the window.

"Must be a Mobian Chameleon." suggested Vilgax.

"I'll send out the drones." said Psyphon as he shuts down the force field.

**(Outside the ship)**

Espio is observing the ship undetected, thanks to his invisibility.

"Guys, I'm at the ship. I think the robots are building some kind of portal." stated Espio through his communicator.

_"Copy that, Espio. Anything else?" _asked Sonic in the communicator.

"Nothing else but...uh oh. Sonic, the robots found me. They might have thermal detectors." warned Espio. One of the robots fired a laser at Espio. He dodges it, but dropped his communicator in the progress. Before he could get it back, another robot stomped on it.

**(Sonic Heroes Hut)**

"Espio, can you read me?" asked Sonic worryingly through his communicator. He received nothing but static.

_"Sonic, this is Charmy. Espio isn't dead. One of the robots destroyed his communicator."_ stated Charmy in Sonic's communicator. Sonic sighed in relief.

"Alright, guys. Change of plan. Let's show them what the Sonic Heroes can do." said Sonic as he runs out. The others followed him to the ship.

**(Vilgax's ship)**

Ben was going to slam the Ultimatrix, but Rouge stopped him.

"Wait. You'll need the Ultimatrix in full power when we face Vilgax." said Rouge as she runs alongside Ben. Everyone stopped when they saw the robots. Rouge went airborne and kicked the robots that got in her way. Espio ran over the robots and threw shurikens at their centers. Sonic spin dashed the robots' legs so they couldn't rise up. Omega fired missiles at the flying drones. Every robot that Sonic destroyed, Amy smashed with her hammer. Vector kept chomping down the drones that tried to attack him up close. Shadow removed his inhibitor rings and spin dashed every surrounding robot. Knuckles threw robot parts in the air and swung them at the airborne drones. Tails and Charmy stayed high above to watch the fight. Five minutes have passed and all the robots are destroyed.

"We should head inside the ship." suggested Ben.

"While I was flying, I saw an air duct below the tuning fork." replied Rouge.

"Good plan, Rouge." thanked Ben as he gives her a kiss. Knuckles smashed the cover. The gang went through, one by one.

**(Vilgax's prison cells)**

There are seven cells containing plumbers. The cells are in a circular pattern, so everyone can see the visitor. Inside these cells are Kevin Levin, Gwen Tennyson, Max Tennyson, Manny Armstrong, Alan Albright, Helen and Pierce Wheels, all have inhibitor collars on. The vent in the center opens up and Rouge comes out, along with Ben, and the rest of the gang.

"YES!WE'RE SAVED!" relieved Manny.

"What are they wearing on their foreheads?" asked Sonic as he points at the red gems. Kevin was about to answer, but Ben interrupted.

"They're inhibitor collars. They cancel out the powers of the wearer. Vilgax must've put them on after he defeated them." answered Ben.

"How did you know about this tech?" asked Kevin curious.

"Oh, you'll find out now." said Ben. Before Kevin could ask what he meant, he slammed the Ultimatrix. A flash of green light occurs and everyone shielded their eyes. When the light died down, Ben now has red fur, a devil tail, and is wearing an aviator suit. The most noticeable feature is the Ultimatrix symbol on the belt.

**"Jury Rigg" **yelled out the Red Hedgehog. The plumbers gasped when they saw this transformation. Jury Rigg ran to one of the cells.

"BREAK!BREAK!BREAK!BREAK!BREAK!" yelled out Jury Rigg as he disassembles the cells one by one. The plumbers exited and went to the center. Espio carefully threw his shurikens at the inhibitor collars, disabling them. Jury Rigg returned to the center and transformed back.

"Nice work." complimented Rouge as she kisses Ben. Gwen walks up to the couple.

"Ben? Is that you?" asked Gwen.

"Who do you think, cuz?" answered Ben.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!OH!OH!HAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Kevin as he rolls on the floor. Gwen gasped in shock. Rouge went up to Kevin and kicked him in the crotch.

"Don't you dare laugh at my boyfriend!" shouted Rouge angrily. Kevin stops laughing and fell on his knees to cover the pain.

"Boyfriend?" asked Gwen angrily. Ben sweat dropped and took a step back.

"Uh, I believe we need introductions?" asked Shadow. Ben was about to answer, but a punch through the wall grabbed everyone's attention. Vilgax walks through the hole.

"I can't believe I underestimated you, Mobians." said Vilgax as he charges his eye laser.

"But it won't happen again!" shouted Vilgax as he fires his eye lasers. Everyone braced for impact, but nothing came. Everyone looks up to see a purple stone hedgehog with one green eye and several pink crystals around his body blocking the shot. When Vilgax seized his thermal assault, he took a step back.

"Oh, sorry Vilgax. I forgot to introduce you to **Chromastone!"** shouted the stone hedgehog. Vilgax saw the Ultimatrix symbol on the chest, knowing only one person who has it.

"Tennyson, it appears you went through some changes since our last encounter." stated Vilgax. Vilgax raises his blade, knowing how to defeat Crystalsapiens. Chromastone made a 'bring it on' hand gesture. Vilgax swung his blade at Chromastone, only for him to spin dash out of the way. Rouge is planning to interfere in case Ben needs help. Chromastone spin dashed at Vilgax's gut, sending them both outside. Chromastone jumps away and shoots a rainbow-colored beam at Vilgax. Vilgax activates his shield of Ziegel to block the attack. Chromastone went in and absorbed the shield then spin dashed at Vilgax multiple times. Vilgax counters the last one with his sword. The blade and spin dash clashed evenly until Chromastone shot rainbow-colored beams at Vilgax while spin dashing. Chromastone stopped spin dashing and grabbed the blade then absorbed the energy and focused all of his own on his horn and fired a massive beam that sent Vilgax to outer space.

"That's for what you did to Chromastone last year, squid beard." joked Chromastone as he transforms back.

"Let's head back to base." suggested Ben. The Sonic Heroes nodded and lead the plumbers to the base.

**(Sonic Heroes Hut)**

"Wow, this is your base?" asked Kevin as he scans the base.

"Yeah, and this is just the living room." said Tails. Kevin was about to go to another room but Gwen stopped him.

"Before we take the tour, we should introduce ourselves." said Gwen. Ben nodded and prepared the introductions.

"Guys, this is Gwen Tennyson, my cousin, Kevin Levin, her boyfriend, Grandpa Max, Alan Albright, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels and Pierce Wheels." said Ben while pointing at the specified people. Before Sonic could ask how he knows them, Ben continued.

"They are Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Espio, Omega, Vector, Charmy, and Rouge, who is my girlfriend." said Ben.

"What happened to you, Ben?" asked Alan.

"What is he talking about?" asked Shadow.

"Gwen and Kevin witnessed the bomb I've told you about. I figured they'd think I was dead, and I'm right." explained Ben.

"But that's not all. This is going to be difficult for you guys to believe, but I was human." admitted Ben. The others gasped surprised, even Rouge.

"Then the bomb must've altered your DNA, turning you into a Hedgehog. Am I right?" asked Rouge. Ben nodded as his answer.

"Wait, didn't you say your evil twin created the bomb?" asked Espio. Ben nodded as a response.

"Can you tell me what he looks like?" asked Espio.

"He looks like me, but the green is replaced with red, and he has silver hair. Why are you asking?" replied Ben.

"Because I've been hearing rumors of a Red Hedgehog helping Dr. Eggman with his parts." said Espio.

"Albedo must've been effected by the bomb the same way you were." stated Rouge.

"You're right, Rouge. Espio, give me the coordinates to Albedo's lair. I'll take him down." ordered Ben. Rouge stopped him from proceeding.

"Wait. I'll go with you. I want to help." insisted Rouge.

"Me, too." insisted Sonic. Ben sighed, knowing his girlfriend and his companion won't let him go alone.

"Alright, you win. IT'S HERO TIME!" shouted Ben as he, Rouge, and Sonic ran out of the hut.

**Alright, readers. Next chapter, Ben is going to face Albedo, but is he the only evil twin waiting. Find out in the next chapter and please, review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**All right, guys. I know you've been wondering when Albedo The Red Hedgehog will make his debut. Well, he's not the only evil twin debuting. Now, time for the twin battle.**

**Chapter 6: Battle of the Twin Hedgehogs.**

**(Eggman's base)**

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Eggman. His robots are in a lab with his 'secret partner' building something called 'Project Omni'. He was about to check in until the alarms blared.

"DRATS!" complained Eggman. His security robots went to search for the intruder.

In the bases hallway, Sonic, Rouge and Ben are running down. They stopped when the security robots surrounded them.

"Why does Eggman always use the same old robots?" annoyed Rouge.

"They need an upgrade." joked Ben. Ben slammed the Ultimatrix and transformed. His body turns black on the back and green in the front, except his head, which is completely black. The black side has green lines. His eyes turned into one green ring. The Ultimatrix symbol appeared on his chest.

**"Upgrade" **shouted out the transformed Ben. Upgrade jumped at one of the robots and oozed over it, changing it's appearance. It looks black on the red parts with green lines, the fingers changing into mini-pistols. The head turned into a bomb launcher as the nose, single visor, and laser grid as the mouth. The legs have turned into a gravity emitter, allowing it to levitate. The Ultimatrix symbol is on the chest. Sonic and Rouge stared at him wide-eyed.

"Sayonara, suckers!" joked Upgrade/Eggdroid as he fires missiles from his fingers, destroying the airborne drones. Upgrade/Eggdroid launched bombs from his nose cannon at the ground patrol, sending metal debris flying. One of the robots tried to sneak behind him, but Rouge axe-kicked it. Upgrade/Eggdroid turns to see a robot cut in half.

"Thanks, honey." thanked Upgrade/Eggdroid.

"No problem, sweetheart." replied Rouge. The trio flies to the end, thanks to Upgrade/Eggdroid having rockets in him. An explosion caught their attention. The trio went to the direction of the explosion and saw a red hedgehog with red eyes, a red jacket with black stripes, black t-shirt, grey pants, and red sneakers. The most noticeable feature is the 10 on his jacket, meaning that The Red Hedgehog is actually...

"ALBEDO!" shouted out Upgrade/Eggdroid.

"Can't believe you recognize me, Tennyson. And you got some new friends as well." smirked Albedo.

"Ben, you're right. This guy does look like you in red." said Rouge as she cautiously takes a look at Albedo.

"Give it up, Albedo. You're outnumbered three to one." stated Sonic.

"You're right, but you might want to recheck your math, Blue Hedgehog." smirked Albedo. Before Sonic could ask what he meant, he got tackled to the wall by Metal Sonic.

"Is that a Sonic robot?" asked Upgrade/Eggdroid as he disables the robot before oozing away and changing back.

"That's Metal Sonic, Eggman's failed duplicate of Sonic. It is the second enemy we face often, Eggman being on top. He can do everything Sonic can." explained Rouge. Metal Sonic and Albedo approach each other and face the trio.

"Before we end you, I want to know something. Why were you trying to prevent me from returning to my Galvan form by interfering with my DNA rewriter?**(By the way, I made up the name.)**" asked Albedo.

"So you wouldn't make everyone on Earth look like me." answered Ben.

"Why would I want to do that? Living in a world with more Bens is the worst nightmare possible.". shouted Albedo.

"I don't know. Your Humungousaur wannabe told me." replied Ben.

"You mean Hugh, the Vaxasaurian with glasses?" asked Albedo. Ben nodded.

"CURSE THAT VAXASAURIAN!" shouted Albedo at the sky. Albedo took a deep breath and calmed down.

"No matter. The teleportation also had a side effect on me. Observe." said Albedo as he transforms into the hedgehog version of Articguana, but with a few differences. The white part of his body armor is red, his blue fur is grey, and his eyes are red. Sonic, Rouge, and Ben stared shocked at **Negative Articguana.**

"When the Ultimatrix interfered with the DNA rewriter, it created a link between my DNA and the Ultimatrix, allowing me to transform for a short time." explained Negative Articguana as he exhales his frost breath at the trio. Rouge flies up and grabs Sonic and Ben's arms to lift them up to dodge the frost breath. Metal Sonic used his back turbine to charge at the trio.

"ROUGE!LOOKOUT!" warned Ben. Rouge soars out of the base, along with Metal Sonic. The chase led them to a mobian city. Metal Sonic spin dashed in mid-air and hit Rouge, causing her to fall on a building.

"Rouge, you okay?" asked Ben. Rouge nodded and tried to stand up, but her back pained her.

"Metal Sonic struck my spine really hard." stated Rouge. Ben clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as he turns to face Metal Sonic.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, YOU TIN COPYCAT!" shouted Ben in anger as he activates the Ultimatrix and slams it down. He transforms into a black-and-yellow hedgehog with pincers for hands, arched shoulders, and a metal hedgehog head floating between the arches.

**"LODESTAR" **shouted the black-and-yellow hedgehog. Metal Sonic spin dashes at him.

"Oh no you don't!" said Lodestar as he points one of his pincer hands at him. Metal Sonic suddenly stopped, and crashed to a building. He emerged, but looks frozen as if he is frozen in time. Lodestar used his magnetic powers to slam him on the ground, and kept repeating.

"NO ONE HURTS ROUGE AND GETS AWAY WITH IT, YOU HEAR ME!NO ONE!" shouted Ben as he raises Metal Sonic high in the night sky. He brings him down, and slams him on the ground as hard as possible. Rouge watched this in horror and guilt.

'_He's destroying Metal Sonic, but not like he normally does to Eggman's robots. He's never this angry before. He cares for me enough to destroy anyone who hurts me.'_ thought Rouge as she watches the onslaught. Sonic watched the onslaught and decided that is too much.

"BEN, STOP!" shouted Sonic. Ben kept Metal Sonic in the air in case of a sneak attack and turns to Sonic.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Sonic.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm making sure your robot twin never hurts anyone again." answered Ben.

"But you're doing it wrong. You've never been this violent before, and you're scaring Rouge." commented Sonic. Ben turns to Rouge and saw her feared look. Ben's angry face turned to a soft and gentle face. He released his magnetic pull on Metal Sonic and transformed back. He then walks up to Rouge.

"I'm sorry I scared you. It's just..." started Ben.

"I know. You were angry at him for hurting me badly. I would do the same thing if I was in your place." finished Rouge. Ben then activates his Ultimatrix and transforms into a gold robotic hedgehog with green gears inside.

**"Clockwork" **shouted Ben in a British accent.

"Allow me to heal you, my lady." said Clockwork as he fires a green beam at Rouge, and suddenly Rouge stood up as if she never got hurt.

"Let me guess, time powers?" guessed Sonic as he sees Rouge walk up to Clockwork. Clockwork changes back to Ben. Rouge jumped and hugged him.

"Thank you for healing me." thanked Rouge. Ben hugged back.

"No problem." replied Ben. He kisses Rouge passionately along with her. Sonic fakes a gag sound.

"Can't you guys get a room? The city's full of them." annoyed Sonic. They remained kissing until the need of air kicks in. Rouge flies off the ground and grabbed Ben and Sonic's arms and took them to base.

**(Sonic Heroes Hut)**

"Whoa, talk about travel by air." commented Kevin as he stares at Rouge approaching with Ben and Sonic. Ben sees Kevin staring at them and turns to see what until he remembers Rouge's clothing. He gritted his teeth.

"Rouge, would you let me down there?" asked Ben gently. Rouge turns to where he points at and steam came out of her ears as she nodded. Ben lets go and slams the Ultimatrix, transforming into an bulky orange hedgehog with black stripes and a white nuzzle and chest.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, KEVIN ETHAN LEVIN." shouted **Rath.**

"Please don't." squeaked Kevin.

**Battle of the Twins is over. The last scene is based on 'Con of Rath' when Kevin admitted he knew what was the problem the whole time. Anyway, my profile has a poll for Ben's girlfriend in Ben GX. This is an announcement and please vote.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, I know the duo from Sonic The Hedgehog you've been waiting to meet, and they arrive in this chapter. Also vote in my poll for the next Ben 10 crossover.**

**Chapter 7: The Burning Silver**

**(Sonic Heroes Hut)**

Gwen is silently strolling through the hut's hallways to search for Ben. She found a sign that says 'Rouge'. Knowing who the room belongs to, she opens the door... to see Ben and Rouge sleeping together.

"BEN!" shouted Gwen as Ben jumps out of the bed in fright, along with Rouge.

"Gwen, what are you doing here?" asked Rouge, who recovered from the sudden awaking first.

"Looking for you two, and just finding out that my cousin sleeps with his girlfriend." answered Gwen angrily.

"Wait, I can explain." replied Ben as he steps back. Before he could explain, Rouge walked up to her like she is no one important.

"When we first met, he used Cannonbolt to destroy 100 of Eggman's robots and destroyed Eggman's pod before he ejected. The pod was controlling the force field trapping me, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and Shadow. Shadow and I carried him here. I was the first one to see his gorgeous emerald eyes. We introduced ourselves and before he could tell us about the Ultimatrix, Eggman was on the move. Ben was still tired from the robot smashing, and I volunteered to watch over him while the others went to search for Eggman. Sonic called me through the communicator and I forgot to notice that Ben was listening in. I wanted to tell him, but he already left and saved my friends with an alien form that looks like a blue reptilian hedgehog with body armor and frost breathe." paused Rouge as she sees Gwen gasp.

"Ben, did you use Articguana?" asked Gwen.

"Yeah, during my second encounter with Eggman, for the first time." answered Ben.

"Uh, excuse me. Could you tell me why Gwen interrupted me when I mentioned the form you called Articguana?" asked Rouge. Ben smirked before answering.

"Articguana was one of the forms I've seen my future self use. That's how I know how to use it well." answered Ben.

"YOU'VE MET YOUR FUTURE SELF?!" shouted multiple voices from the door. Gwen opened it to reveal the other Sonic Heroes leaning in.

"How long have you been there?" asked Gwen with faintly glowing pink eyes.

"We got here as soon as we heard you shout." answered Amy.

"Yeah, I was outside training when I heard you. You were loud enough for practically everyone in the base to hear." commented Espio. Gwen's eyes stopped glowing.

"Speaking of the future, you said you've met your future self, am I right?" asked Shadow.

"Yeah, I went to the future when I was 10, and I saw my future self use 3 aliens I've never used before. The second time I've met my future self was different. He can use alien powers without transforming that time. My time traveling friend, Professor Paradox told me about parallel worlds and explained why my future self doesn't remember meeting me when I was 10, but I remember meeting him." answered Ben. The Sonic Heroes stare at him in shock.

"Anyway, may I continue my explanation before I was interrupted?" asked Rouge as she recovers from the surprise. Everyone nodded.

"After he saved us, we returned and he told us about the Ultimatrix. Everyone else was tired and went to bed. Ben was going to sleep on the couch until I offered him to sleep with me. He refused, but I told him it was because he saved us. He followed me here, and had the same reaction you had when you first entered here. That's why we sleep together everyday." explained Rouge while blushing wildly.

"Did you try to seduce my cousin into becoming your boyfriend?" asked Gwen with glowing pink eyes.

"No, she never tried to seduce me. She's my girlfriend because we care about each other for who we are." defended Ben.

"It's true. You should've seen what he did to Metal Sonic yesterday. He used Lodestar to swing him around like a rag doll for hurting Rouge's back." said Sonic.

"Yeah, that was scary." added Rouge. Gwen looks at their faces and her angry face softened in guilt and her eyes stopped glowing.

"I'm sorry for accusing you. I'm just protecting my cousin." said Gwen as she looks down in guilt.

"No problem. Shadow reacted the same way after our first date." commented Rouge.

"HEY!" shouted Shadow out of embarrassment. The others laugh at this.

"We're getting way off topic here." stated Shadow as the others stop laughing.

"Shadow's right. We got a call requesting Ben and Rouge." said Espio. Ben and Rouge led the Sonic Heroes and Gwen to the spy room. The screen is on, and Silver and Blaze are on.

"Hey guys, long time no see." greeted Silver.

"Ben, he is Silver the Hedgehog, and the cat next to him is Blaze." introduced Knuckles.

"Good to meet you." greeted Ben.

"Ben Tennyson. We heard about you and the Ultimatrix, and I got to say, you're a great hero from what I've heard." said Silver.

"Thanks, and what do you need me for?" asked Ben.

"Have you heard of a creature called the Ifrit?" asked Blaze. Ben nodded, remembering the adventures that the Sonic Heroes told him about.

"Well, the dimensional wall between our worlds are weakening, and we have an hour before the Ifrit crosses over and destroys our world." explained Silver as the screen changes to a rip in the sky, revealing fiery smoke escaping from it.

"Sonic told us you have a form called Clockwork, a Chronosapien, am I correct?" stated Blaze.

"Yeah. Wait, how do you know what Clockwork is?" asked Ben as Silver and Blaze smirks.

"We're from the future." answered Silver and Blaze simultaneously. Ben stare at them in shock.

"Really?" asked Ben. The future duo smirks and laughed at the look on Ben's face.

"Then what do you need me for?" asked Rouge. The future duo stopped laughing and turned serious.

"We figured that Clockwork can't fly, and you're the strongest flyer there. That, and we also heard about you and Ben being a couple." teased Blaze as Ben and Rouge blushed after hearing that comment.

"Can you give us your coordinates?" asked Ben. Rouge's communicator beeped and she picked it up and received the coordinates.

"Let's go." said Rouge as she jumps out the window and flies to the meeting place. Ben jumped out and slammed the Ultimatrix, starting his transformation. His fur turned 2 shades of blue. His mouth became sealed. He grew a pair of arms. His clothing turned to layers. The Ultimatrix symbol appeared on his chest.

**"Ampfibian" **shouted the jellyfish-like hedgehog. Rouge turned to look at Ampfibian and had a confused look in her face.

"How can a jellyfish fly?" asked Rouge confusedly.

"I'm not exactly flying. I have electro kinesis, so I use the electromagnetic waves from my body to levitate." answered Ampfibian as he soars to the destination along with Rouge, holding hands.

**(The Dimensional Rip)**

Silver is pacing back and forth while waiting for Rouge and Ben. Blaze interrupted him and pointed up. Silver turns to where she points and smiled seeing Rouge, but got in a defensive stance when he noticed the blue jellyfish creature. He saw the Ultimatrix symbol on the chest and sighed in relief.

"Hey, we're over here." shouted Blaze as she waves at the couple. They landed in front of the future duo and Ampfibian changed back.

"Tails wasn't kidding about your transformation." commented Silver.

"Doesn't matter. Where's the rip?" asked Ben worryingly. Silver pointed up and the couple stared at shock. Above them is a magma-like wing flapping, weakening the rip even further.

"You got here soon enough. We only have 10 minutes before the Ifrit can get through." stated Silver. Ben slammed the Ultimatrix.

"**Clockwork" **shouted out the Chronosapien Hedgehog. Rouge carried him by the armpits to the wing.

"You're heavy. You need to lose some weight." said Rouge.

"Or you need to work out more." joked Clockwork. Rouge rolls her eyes and continues soaring high. When they got high enough, Clockwork blasted a time reverse ray at the wing, and it suddenly retreated back to the rip. Clockwork fired another time reverse ray at the rip, and it closed up.

"Whoo-hoo, way to go, Clockwork!" shouted Rouge, unknowingly dropping Clockwork. Rouge noticed this and dived down to grab his arm. Clockwork and Rouge sighed in relief and landed for Clockwork to change back.

"Sorry for dropping you." apologized Rouge.

"No problem. Clockwork's robotic body could've survived the fall anyway." explained Ben.

"Let me make it up to you." said Rouge seductively as she walks up to Ben and kisses him on the lips passionately. Ben kisses back while wrapping his arms around her waist. Rouge wraps her arms around Ben's neck and kissed him deeper. Silver and Blaze smiled at the moment.

_"Uh, why do you have to do that in front of people?"_ complained Sonic through the communicator screen. The couple ignored him and continued kissing.

**(Sonic Heroes Hut)**

"I've got to take a picture of this." teased Kevin as he takes out his phone. Before he could take a picture, a gust of wind came behind the viewers. Everyone turned to see XLR8 between Silver and Blaze with Rouge in his arms.

"What the? How did you get here so fast?" asked Kevin as XLR8 changes back.

"I've been training with Sonic and Espio for 2 weeks." answered Ben.

"Anyway, the mission made us skip breakfast. Amy is cooking outside."said Sonic. Everyone's stomachs grumbled.

"Yeah, let's go eat." suggested Rouge as she drags Ben outside. The others followed them and looked forward to hanging out with Silver and Blaze.

**Finished the 7th chapter. Next chapter, an unexpected person makes his/her debut. Tell me what you think in the reviews, and vote in my poll for the next Ben 10 crossover.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. This is the first chapter based off on a Ben 10:Ultimate Alien episode. I know that this story started with a Ben 10 Ultimate Alien episode, but the start was the ending of the episode. Now that that's cleared up, on with the show.**

**Chapter 8: The Widening Gyre**

**(Lake of Rings)**

The scene starts with a boat hoarding up to 50 Mobians. The captain is a Mobian Beaver with an eye patch. He was staring forward until his Chipmunk Mobian companion came in with a mask.

"Captain, everyone's complaining about the smell. We've done a complete top-to-bottom search, but we don't know where it's coming from." explained the Chipmunk companion. Before the captain could suggest, a screeching sound from the ship's bottom caught their attention. They turned to the radar and noticed a large object.

"Sir, something dead ahead." warned the Chipmunk as he points out the front window. The captain took out his binoculars and saw an island made of trash. He turned the wheel to the right to avoid it. The turn was steep enough to move everything to the left, including the Chipmunk. Before he completed his turn, the garbage started to surround the ship. Everyone panicked and the situation became worst when a maniacal laugh occurred along with a pair of red eyes with yellow pupils above them.

**(Sonic Heroes Hut)**

Rouge is searching through her closet for something that she wanted to show Ben. She told Ben to wait outside for her. She found a scrapbook and ran outside. Ben is waiting at the door. Rouge came out and turned to see Ben and smiled. Ben smiled back until he noticed the book in her hands.

"What's with the book?" asked Ben. Rouge walked up to him and opened the book to show several pictures of her and the other Sonic Heroes on their previous missions.

"You kept a scrapbook to remember your previous missions?" asked Ben.

"Yeah, it's good for reminding me of my friends." answered Rouge.

"Like me collecting souvenirs since I defeated Animo for the first time." commented Ben. Rouge giggled because Ben has told the Sonic Heroes about a few of his enemies. Rouge felt sorry for him facing weak enemies even though he was 10. Ben gave Rouge a kiss on the cheek before letting her continue. She showed him pictures of each time she met each Sonic Hero. When she finished, a Beaver wearing an eye patch ran up to them and stopped to catch his breath. Ben and Rouge ran up to him.

"Are you okay?" asked Ben.

"Garbage(inhale)monster(inhale)wants(inhale)Shadow." answered the Beaver captain. Shadow came out of the hut and heard the Beaver.

"What wants me?" asked Shadow. The Beaver finished catching his breath and started his story.

_**Flashback**_

_The captain is staring at the red eyes in shock. A humanoid figure with the same eyes appeared from the garbage and approached the captain._

_"What do you want?" asked the captain._

_**"I want you to find Shadow and tell him to come here. Tell him to bring his girlfriend Rouge because I want to see Shadow suffer."**__ answered the figure in a deep voice. The passengers started screaming as more garbage figures surround them._

_**"Or your passengers will suffer instead."**__ added the figure as he makes way for the captain. The captain ran to the side of the boat and jumped on a raft. He released the raft and rowed to the shore._

_**End Flashback**_

"I'M NOT SHADOW'S GIRLFRIEND!I'M BEN'S GIRLFRIEND!" shouted Rouge after the captain finished his story.

"That's what the garbage monster said. I never even heard about you dating either of them." commented the captain.

"Doesn't matter. If the monster wants me, it'll get me." said Shadow as he punches his palm.

"I'm coming too. I don't want people to assume you're dating." volunteered Ben with a tone of jealousy in his voice. Rouge and Shadow nodded. The captain sighed in relief.

"Can you take us to the garbage monster?" asked Shadow. The captain nodded and lead them to the lake where he found the monster.

"The Lake of Rings?" asked Rouge. The captain nodded.

"What's the Lake of Rings?" asked Ben.

"The Lake of Rings is a body of water containing the Power Rings we use sometimes to defeat Eggman." answered Shadow. Ben nodded and went on the raft along with Rouge and Shadow. Shadow started rowing the raft.

**(Lake of Rings)**

Shadow has been rowing the raft for three hours. Shadow spotted the garbage island and rowed there. When he reached the garbage, everyone climbed out of the raft.

"This is unbelievable." commented Rouge as she looks around the island.

"No kidding. I've never smelled anything this bad." said Ben as he fans his face with his hand. Shadow noticed something about the island.

"The whole island's manmade." stated Shadow.

"How did this happen?" asked Ben.

"People were careless about where they threw away their trash. Regular debris degrades overtime, but not plastic, it doesn't break down. The currents pushed it all together and it becomes..." paused Shadow as he waves his arm to show the rest of the island.

"This." finished Shadow. The others follow him up to a garbage hill.

"Rouge, you might not want to see this." warned Ben. Rouge walks up next to him and gasps at what she saw. Below the hill are bones of a bird filled with plastic.

"The birds tried to eat the plastic, but they can't digest it, so they're poisoned." explained Shadow as they approach the bones. Rouge notices one difference that the others didn't.

"Is it just me, or is the bird unusually large?" asked Rouge. Ben and Shadow noticed the size after the comment. Before they could agree, a shadow flew over them. They looked up to see a flock of giant seagulls diving toward them. Rouge grabbed Ben and Shadow and flew away to avoid the flock.

"Thanks, honey." thanked Ben.

"Welcome, sweety." replied Rouge. Shadow groaned annoyed of the scene. The flock redirected and flew towards them. Ben searched the Ultimatrix and found the form he wants.

"Rouge, I'll take care of the seagulls. Try to get on a safe spot to watch me." suggested Ben. Rouge nodded and dropped Ben while flying toward a hill.

"Who wants some fried chicken?" joked Ben as he slams the Ultimatrix. Rouge landed on a garbage hill and let go of Shadow. They turned when they noticed a green flash. Standing in Ben's place is a hedgehog made of magma rocks covered in fire and has fire eyes.

**"Heatblast" **shouted the fiery hedgehog.

"Never seen that one before." commented Shadow.

"Ben told me about this form. It has pyrokinetic abilities and cryogenic immunity. He also told me that this is the first form he transformed into when he obtained the Omnitrix." explained Rouge. Shadow took the information in and figured that this Heatblast form must have sentimental value for Ben. Heatblast made a rock under his feet hover and flew to the flock. The flock flew at him carelessly. Heatblast smirked and fired a stream of fire from his hands at the flock. The flock turned to avoid the fire, but only a few evaded it. Heatblast shot fires from his hand like a gun at the remaining seagulls. The seagulls fell to the ground where the other seagulls lie. Rouge flew down while Shadow spin dashed down the hill to see the birds has ash on them. Heatblast hovered down and changed back.

"How did those birds get so big?" asked Ben. Shadow approached him, but stopped when he heard a scream.

"HELP!" shouted an unknown voice from their right. The trio ran to the source and found a hill with a cave inside. When they approached the cave, they noticed other Mobians surrounded by garbage monsters. Rouge went in and roundhouse kicked all of the garbage monsters. The Mobians gave Rouge a round of applause. Three Mobians approached Rouge, and she gasped when she saw them.

"Tikal, Cream, Bunnie, is that you?" squealed Rouge as she ran to the trio and group hugged. Ben smiled at this moment, although he never met these three before, he could tell that they're good friends of Rouge's. They stopped the group hug with Rouge stepping back.

"I haven't seen you gals in a long time." commented Rouge.

"No kidding. We haven't seen each other for weeks." stated Bunnie. Cream moved and noticed Ben. Rouge looked at her and turned to where she's staring at.

"Girls, this is my boyfriend, Ben Tennyson." introduced Rouge as she grabs Ben's arm. The girls gasped at the news. Bunnie ran to them and hugged them...too tightly.

"I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU, ROUGE!" shouted Bunnie.

"Bunnie, I appreciate the affection, but you're squeezing us." stated Rouge. Bunnie notices this and lets go.

"Sorry." apologized Bunnie. Ben and Rouge caught their breath before replying.

"Ben, these are my good friends, Tikal, Cream, and Bunnie." introduced Rouge as each girl waved at him while getting introduced.

"Good to see you." greeted Ben.

"Enough of this. Shouldn't someone here explain how we're standing on a garbage island?" asked Shadow. Bunnie activated a holo-computer in her arm to show the island's origin.

"The garbage island that we're standing on is manmade, caused by a combination of illegal and accidental dumping." paused Bunnie as Tikal continued.

"The countries of the world banded together to stop the illegal dumping." paused Tikal as Cream continued.

"But the trash that was already there, no one knew what to do. There was too much of it. Cleanup was impossible." paused Cream as Bunnie continued.

"Scientists have created a disintegration bomb, powered by a Chaos Emerald to get rid of the garbage. But it's been inactive since it landed here. A few days ago, it somehow reactivated and spreaded Chaos Energy, affecting the garbage and giving it a life of it's own, turning it into a environmental nightmare." finished Bunnie.

"That explains the giant birds. Instead of poisoning them instantly, the Chaos Energy mutated them and delayed the poison. It would also explain why the island moves by itself." added Shadow.

"That's just the beginning of the weird." added Tikal.

"But it still doesn't explain why the island wants me and Shadow to come here." stated Rouge. Before the girl trio could ask what she meant, a deep voice interrupted them.

**"Aw, I can't believe you forgot me."** said an unknown voice. Everyone turned to the source and noticed trash rising and forming a hedgehog. The most noticeable feature is the red eyes with yellow pupils.

"MEPHILES!" gasped Shadow and Rouge.

"Who's Mephiles?" asked Ben confusedly.

"Mephiles is my evil twin. In our last encounter, we trapped him in The Scepter of Darkness." explained Shadow.

**"That is true, but thanks to the Chaos Emerald's Chaos Energy, I escaped without my original body. The island is my body, and that's how I knew you were here, Shadow and Rouge. However, I didn't expect you to bring company."**said Mephiles as he points at Ben.

**"And I'm quite surprised about your abilities. The whole island is also my eyes and ears, so I was able to see you defeat that mutant flock by transforming into a volcanic hedgehog."**admitted Ben. Ben figured he meant Heatblast, since he IS a living volcano. Before anyone could talk back, they suddenly started sinking into the trash slowly, like quicksand.

**"I can also manipulate the island's density, turning the ground you're standing on into a weak quicksand-like structure." **explained Mephiles. Everyone struggled against the pull, but that only strengthened it.

"Should've known this would be trouble.(activates the Ultimatrix)Nothing that smells that bad can be good." commented Ben as he slams the Ultimatrix, turning into our favorite speedster.

**"XLR8"**shouted the Kineceleran Hedgehog. Everyone but Shadow and Rouge stare at him amazed since they never saw him transform before. XLR8 turned into a black-and-blue blur and vanished. Before Mephiles could comment on the disappearance, everyone else disappeared in a black-and-blue blur. Mephiles turned his head up and saw everyone reappear on top of a trash hill.

"Thanks, sweetie." thanked Rouge as she went up to XLR8 and kissed him on the lips after he opened his visor. Mephiles stare at this moment in shock.

**"Looks like things between you 2 didn't work out since our last encounter, Shadow."**teased Mephiles as Shadow clenched his fists in anger since he only considered Rouge as a sister and nothing more. XLR8 pulled back from the kiss and gave Mephiles a barrage of chops from his claws. Mephiles burst into trash and went underground. XLR8's victory was short-lived when Mephiles grabbed his leg from the trash and pulled him underground.

"BEN!" panicked Rouge as she flew down the spot where XLR8 was pulled underground. She started digging the trash to search for Ben. Shadow approaches her and puts a hand on her left shoulder. Rouge turned to see Shadow with a sad look on his face. Before Shadow could tell Rouge the bad news, XLR8 leaped from underground and landed in front of Rouge.

"BEN!" shouted Rouge in happiness as she hugs XLR8 tightly. XLR8 returned the hug as he changed back. Shadow approached the happy couple and patted Ben on the shoulder.

"We thought we lost you." admitted Shadow. Ben pulled back from the hug with his arm around Rouge's waist.

"Please, I would never die in trash. That's the most disgusting way to die." joked Ben. Their conversation got interrupted when one of the trash hills turned into a hand and tried to crush the trio. They ran out of the way before it made impact.

"We should fall back." suggested Shadow. The couple nodded and followed him to a boat. The trio noticed that the other Mobians Ben saved are in the boat along with other passengers.

"I'll drive the boat to safety." volunteered Bunnie. The other Mobians nodded and directed her to the wheel.

"We'll stay back and deal with Mephiles. When we're done, Rouge or Ben can fly us back to base." volunteered Shadow.

"You sure you don't want to come?" asked Cream uncertainly.

"No, and this is our fight. Mephiles kept you hostage here because of us." answered Rouge. Cream waved goodbye as they departed from the garbage island without Shadow, Rouge and Ben.

"Mephiles is somewhere on the island, and since his new body is made of trash, we'll have a hard time tracking him. We need to find a way to separate him from the island so he won't have home field advantage." suggested Rouge.

_'Uh, guys. I have some good news and some bad news. We already made it to shore."_ assured Tikal through the communicators.

"How is that possible? The boat can't be that fast, and we're at least three hours away from land." stated Shadow.

_'And that's the bad news. THE ISLAND IS MOVING!"_ shouted Cream through the communicator.

**"I can't believe how clueless you three are." **insulted Mephiles as the island shakes and reformed into a giant Shadow-shaped garbage monster with Mephiles' eyes. Shadow, Rouge and Ben stood on a garbage hand in front of his face.

**"I'm not on the island. I AM THE ISLAND!" **shouted Mephiles as he uses his other hand to slam them. When he lifted his hand, the trio is gone. Mephiles shrugged, guessing that they sank into him when he slammed them. He walked toward the shore where the Recycling center was located. He failed to notice a black-and-blue hedgehog with four blue insect wings, two blue antennas, and teeth that seemed fused together flying toward him from behind with Shadow and Rouge each grabbing an arm. **Big Chill** landed on the top of his head and let go of Shadow and Rouge and turned his wings and antennas into a blue cloak.

"This is a disaster. If Mephiles gets more garbage, he'll grow stronger and be difficult to defeat." warned Shadow.

"If I freeze him, he'll be unable to absorb garbage." suggested Big Chill.

"That won't work. Freezing a monster this size might drain the Ultimatrix and change you back before you could finish." warned Shadow.

"Then what should we do?" asked Big Chill. Rouge cupped her chin as she thinks of a way.

"I have an idea. Remember when Bunnie told us about the inactive disintegration bomb?" asked Rouge. The boys nodded.

"Maybe the reason it reactivated was because someone dumped The Scepter Of Darkness in the ocean, and when it made contact with the bomb..." started Rouge.

"Mephiles drawn the Chaos Energy from the bomb and escaped without his body, allowing him to spread his consciousness throughout the island, therefore giving him control over it." finished Shadow. Rouge nodded glad that her friends caught on to what her plan is.

"So we don't have to fight Mephiles, we only have to search for either The Scepter Of Darkness or the Chaos Emerald and separate them from his body, trapping him in The Scepter Of Darkness once again." explained Big Chill. Shadow and Rouge nodded.

"But how are we going to find it?" asked Big Chill.

"Rouge will fly in front of Mephiles to stall him while I guide you through his body, since I'm the only one here who could sense Chaos Energy." explained Shadow. Rouge and Big Chill approached each other.

"Be careful, Rouge. I wouldn't live with the guilt of seeing my girlfriend get hurt." admitted Big Chill.

"You too, Ben." replied Rouge as they kiss each other, or Rouge is kissing Big Chill considering he can't move his mouth. Rouge pulled back and flew in front of Mephiles.

"Hey, Mephiles, when you said that all other beings are trash, you should look in the mirror." insulted Rouge. Mephiles tried to swat Rouge, but she swiftly dodged. The cycle continued while Big Chill is grappling Shadow's arms while Shadow directed them to the Chaos Emerald. When they found the Chaos Emerald, they noticed that it is in the center of Mephiles' torso. Big Chill dove in and Shadow pulled the Chaos Emerald with his feet. Mephiles stopped his mindless swatting and looked down and was wide-eyed at what he saw. Before he could try to obtain the Chaos Emerald, his body turned limp, and he started sinking.

**"You'll pay for this, Shadow. And don't think I forgot about your allies. Next time I'll crush them in front of you and see you suffer."** sworn Mephiles as his body retransforms into the island, but separates soon. Rouge swoops in and snatches The Scepter Of Darkness before landing in shore.

"I hope there won't be a next time." commented Rouge as Big Chill lands in front of her and lets go of Shadow before changing back. The boys approached Rouge and they all turn to see the beautiful sunrise. Ben wraps his arm around Rouge's waist as she puts her head on his shoulder.

"It's such a beautiful sunrise, right Ben?" asked Rouge.

"Yeah, and it's more beautiful when you're here." complimented Ben as he turns and kissed Rouge passionately on the lips. Rouge kissed back as she wraps her arms around his neck. Shadow watched this moment smiling, knowing that Ben will protect Rouge for the rest of his life.

**And done. To be honest, this is the longest chapter I've done. And I wanted the garbage monster to be an important foe by changing his identity to Mephiles from the game Sonic The Hedgehog(2006). I also wanted to add romance in the sunrise ending. I know some of you Ben 10 fans might be angry that I didn't put Waybig in this chapter, but I want to use him later when all of the Sonic Heroes are present. So what do you think about this chapter? Tell me in the reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello readers. The moment you have been waiting for is here. Eggman and Albedo's Project Omni will be revealed in this chapter, and you have KaiBlastX7 to thank for the idea.**

**Chapter 9: The Rise of Omnibot**

**(Mobotropolis)**

Ben and Rouge are currently walking through the empty streets of the city with their arms locked.

"Why are the streets empty?" asked Ben.

"There's a concert in the center of the city." answered Rouge.

"I didn't get any tickets." said Ben. Rouge giggled as her response.

"The concert is free." assured Rouge.

"Why?" asked Ben.

"The concert is in celebration of us defeating Mephiles and saving the city." answered Rouge.

"That's nice." commented Ben as they walk to the center of the city. When they reached the center, they noticed a large crowd of Mobians gathered in front of a stage. Standing on the front of the stage is Mina Mongoose.

"Over here." shouted Sonic from the front of the crowd. Rouge unlocked Ben's arm and flew up with Ben grabbing her arm. She flew to the front of the crowd and let go of Ben before noticed the other Sonic Heroes.

"Hey guys, have you heard?" asked Sonic.

"That Mina Mongoose is going to play a new song? Yeah." answered Rouge. Sonic turned to the others with a smirk.

_'Good thing they don't know yet.' _thought Sonic. Mina went to the microphone for an announcement.

"Hey everyone." greeted Mina before everyone applause.

"This is a theme song for the other worldly hero(points at Ben) BEN 10!" shouted Mina as everyone applauses for Ben.

" 1...2...3...NOW!" shouted Mina as her band plays the 'Race Against Time' Theme.

**It started when the alien device did what it did,**

**And stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid.**

_'How much info did Sonic give her?' _thought Ben as he sends a glare at Sonic.

**Now he's got superpowers.**

**He's no ordinary kid.**

**He's Ben 10!**

**Ben 10!**

_'Looks like Ben found out, but it's too late.' _thought Sonic with a smirk.

**So if you see him, you might be in for a big surprise.**

**He'll turn into an alien before your very eyes.**

**He's slimy, creepy, fast and strong.**

**He's in every shape and size.**

**He's Ben 10!**

**Ben 10!**

_'The song's actually not bad. It isn't Sumo Slammers material, but it might be a close second.'_ thought Ben with a smile. Rouge noticed the smile and smiled along with him.

**Armed with powers,**

**He's on the case,**

**Fighting all evil from Earth or space.**

**He'll never stop 'till he makes them pay!**

**Cause he's the baddest kid to ever save the day.**

**Ben 10!**

**1!**

**2!**

**3!**

**Ben 10!**

**4!**

**5!**

**6!**

**Ben 10!**

**7!**

**8!**

**9!**

**Ben 10!**

The crowd applauses when she finished the song.

"And I like to thank a friend of mine for writing that song,(points at Rouge) Rouge the Bat!" shouted Mina. The Sonic Heroes and Ben turned to Rouge with their jaws dropped.

"Surprised?" asked Rouge. The others were too shocked to speak, so they nodded instead. Rouge approached Ben and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"For all you've done for us." whispered Rouge to Ben's ear. Ben recovered from his shock and gave Rouge a quick kiss on the cheek, which made them both blush.

"Could our hero, Ben 10, please come onstage?" asked Mina. Ben walked up the stairs onto the stage and approached Mina.

"Ben 10, do you mind showing the audience one of your forms?" asked Mina. Ben gulped nervously before answering.

"Okay. Which one?" asked Ben.

"A form that no one has seen before." answered Mina with a smirk. Ben shrugged and searched through the Ultimatrix. The only forms he can't use are Cannonbolt, Articguana, XLR8, Fourarms, Eye Guy, Diamondhead, Ripjaws, Rath, Jetray, Brainstorm, Goop, Big Chill, Terraspin, Jury Rigg, Chromastone, Upgrade, Lodestar, Clockwork, Ampfibian and Heatblast. He found a form and slammed the Ultimatrix. Everyone shielded their eyes from the green flash. Everyone uncovered their to see a white hedgehog with earbuds leading to the port on the back that has the number 10 on it, rectangular green eyes, and cassette tapes on the lower legs.

**"Echo Echo" **shouted the white hedgehog. The crowd applauded, happy to see him transform for the first time. The Sonic Heroes have confused looks on their faces, since this is the first time they have seen this form.

"What can this alien do?" asked Mina. Echo Echo smirked before duplicating himself into 10 copies. The copies started forming a pyramid, with the original Echo Echo on the top.

"Anything else?" asked Mina as she walks in front of the Echo pyramid.

"Yeah, but you might want to cover your ears." warned Echo Echo. Everyone did as they were told, except for Mina who had to move out of the way first.

_'If he repeated one word in the name, that would mean he can duplicate, which means the Echo part is for...' _thought Shadow before the Echo pyramid unleashed a Sonic Scream, making everyone cover their ears even harder. Fortunately, the Sonic Scream lasted for 15 seconds, so everyone uncovered their ears after the Sonic Echo pyramid merged to one Echo Echo before changing back to Ben. Mina approached Ben with a microphone in her hand.

"Thank you for the demonstration, Ben 10. Hope you can do a few more later." commented Mina.

"Unfortunately, that demonstration will be your last." said an unwanted voice. Everyone turned to the source and saw Eggman on his hover chair.

"Eggman. What are you doing here? Going to try to defeat me again? Cause that will never happen." joked Sonic. The response he got was an evil laugh.

"Actually, I'm here for him." answered Eggman as he points at Ben.

"Please. Ben can defeat 10 Eggmans in his sleep." commented Rouge.

"Yeah. What makes this time different, Eggman?" asked Vector.

"This time I'm not alone." answered Eggman. Before anyone could ask what he meant, a black-and-blue blur appeared and leapt to Eggman's hover chair and landed behind him. When the blur vanished, in it's place is XLR8, but the white stripe is red, and he's a darker blue. **Negative XLR8 **changed back to Albedo.

"Albedo." said Ben while clenching his fist and gritting his teeth in anger.

"Who's Albedo?" asked Tails.

"Albedo is Ben's evil twin. He was originally a Galvan, but he made a second Omnitrix behind the creator's back because he thought of Ben as an unworthy human. When he created the second Omnitrix, he also gained Ben's DNA, originally looking like Ben with the right colors. When his and Ben's Omnitrix reacted to each other, it sent out a pulse that damaged his DNA. The creator destroyed Albedo's Omnitrix and sent him to alien prison." explained Rouge, recalling what Ben told her after they defeated Metal Sonic.

"Then how did Albedo turn into XLR8 without an Omnitrix?" asked Knuckles.

"In our last encounter, Albedo said that the bomb that sent them here and made them hedgehogs was actually a DNA Rewriter programmed to turn Albedo back into a Galvan. Unfortunately, a Vaxasaurian named Hugh lied to Ben, saying the bomb was to make everyone look like Ben. The DNA Rewriter created a link between Albedo's DNA and the Ultimatrix, turning him into a living Ultimatrix." explained Rouge, remembering her first encounter with Albedo. The others gasped after hearing this information.

"This guy...can turn into anything Ben can?" asked Charmy out of fear.

"Don't worry. If he IS a living Ultimatrix, then his transformations are limited." assured Espio.

"Who said I'll do the fighting?" asked Albedo with an evil smirk. Before anyone can ask what he meant, they heard a mechanical voice.

_**ACCESS: PETROSAPIEN**_

A wall of diamonds rose from the ground and surrounded the audience. Everyone turned to Ben, seeing that Ben hasn't changed into Diamondhead. When they heard a footstep, everyone turned to see a green hedgehog robot with black eyes with green pupils, metal claws, and the torso resembles the Ultimatrix symbol. Everyone gasped when they saw this.

"Meet **Omnibot**. It has the powers of all your aliens, and it has no limit, which means it can fight as long as it wants, unlike you(points at Ben) with that limiter on your fancy watch. And it's built by the combined genius of me and Albedo." explained Eggman as he points at himself and Albedo. Ben activates the Ultimatrix, and Lodestar's hologram is visible.

"Oh, and don't bother turning into the Biosovortian form you call Lodestar. I'm already aware of it's magnetic abilities, so Albedo and I built him with a special metal that can't be magnetized." explained Eggman. Ben groaned before switching the set alien. He slammed down the Ultimatrix and a green flash occurred. Everyone shielded their eyes, except for Omnibot until the green flash died down. Everyone saw that in Ben's place is a dark green hedgehog with red spikes on the shoulders, red quills except the middle one which is yellow, a black face with green eyes and black pupils, and one rock in each feet.

**"SWAMPFIRE" **shouted the dark green hedgehog. Everyone covered their noses while Swampfire propelled himself in the air by blasting the ground. Everyone has the same thought on their minds.

_'No wonder he calls that form Swampfire.'_ thought everyone. Swampfire landed besides Omnibot and blasted a stream of fire at him.

_**ACCESS: NECROFRIGGIAN**_

The stream of fire passed through Omnibot as if he's not there, and it turned into smoke after it passed him.

_'He's using Big Chill's intangibility to avoid my fire attacks. Good thing I know how to cancel it.'_ thought Swampfire as he slams the Ultimatrix symbol, turning into the same species as Omnibot's power.

**"Big Chill**" shouted Big Chill as he becomes intangible and tackles Omnibot off the diamond wall and into the concert stage. Everyone ran from the attack and turned to see Big Chill and Omnibot arm grappling without intangibility.

"What happened? How did he cancel Omnibot's intangibility?" asked Eggman as he turns to Albedo.

"Omnibot activated his Necrofriggian abilities, and so did Tennyson. If they have the same power, they're on the same level of intangibility, cancelling each other out." explained Albedo. Eggman nodded in understanding and turned his attention to the battle. Big Chill and Omnibot are still arm grappling each other, until Big Chill used his frost breathe to freeze Omnibot in a chunk of ice and flied a few feet away.

_**ACCESS: PYRONITE**_

Omnibot melted the chunk of ice he was encased in, and threw a ball of fire at Big Chill. Luckily, Big Chill turned intangible when the fireball struck.

_'Just great. If I use Big Chill, the Ultimatrix will time out on me. I need to cool him off without ice. That's it.' _thought Big Chill before he slammed the Ultimatrix symbol, turning into a red armored hedgehog with black rust spots, gray metal claws, small metal blades, and a shell over his head.

**"Water Hazard"** shouted the red armored hedgehog as he blasts water at Omnibot. The water struck, and steam started coming off of him. He hovered in the air with a rock as a board. Water Hazard tried blasting water at it, but it flew to dodge the water blasts. Water Hazard started a different approach, and used both his hands to blast a ginormous stream of water at Omnibot. It hit him, and pushed him off his rock and hit the diamond wall. Eggman and Albedo face palmed themselves, regretting trapping him in diamond.

_**ACCESS: POLYMORPH**_

Omnibot turned into goo and flew at Water Hazard. Omnibot covered Water Hazard in goo, and Water Hazard screamed in pain.

"We have to help him." suggested Rouge.

"Oh no, you don't." said Eggman as his Egg Spider appeared from the diamond wall and blasted a web over the audience. Everyone tried to struggle out of it, but no use.

"You just have to sit back and enjoy the show." said Eggman as everyone turned their attention back to the fight. Water Hazard kept his eyes closed and tried to blast water on himself, but Omnibot moved away from the water and continued using it's acid to hurt him. Water Hazard slammed the Ultimatrix symbol, turning into a living oven known as...

**"NRG" **shouted the living oven as he heats up his armor, making Omnidroid uncover him and reform in front of him.

"How come NRG looks nothing like a hedgehog?" asked Charmy. Everyone noticed this and had confused looks on their faces until Rouge spoke up.

"That's not NRG's true form. It's a containment suit that keeps in the radiation that NRG's real body has. Ben told me about this form." explained Rouge. The others nodded in understanding.

_**ACCESS: CRYSTALSAPIEN**_

Omnidroid's body solidified and he got in a fighting position.

"This is bad." commented Shadow.

"How is it bad?" asked Sonic.

"Crystalsapiens are Chromastone's species. If he gets NRG to release his true form, Omnidroid will have nearly unlimited power." answered Espio, remembering what Grandpa Max showed them in the Alien Life Form Database.

"Don't worry. Ben's got this. I'm sure he'll think of a plan to defeat Omnibot." commented Rouge. NRG heard the comment and turned to see her smile. NRG clenched his fists in determination.

"Rouge is right. I will beat you, Omnibot. And I won't give up." said NRG as he shoulder charges Omnibot. Omnibot sidestepped, avoiding the shoulder charge, but NRG quickly turned and roundhouse kicked him, sending him to the middle of the crowd. Omnibot stands up without harm.

"I can't believe Tennyson would think he would win this. Nobody can defeat Omnibot." said Albedo.

"That's right. With a Chaos Emerald as a power source, Omnibot can fight for eternity." commented Eggman. Rouge's ears perked up after hearing the comments.

"Ben, it's the Chaos Emerald that's it's power source. If you take it out, you'll be able to shut down Omnibot." shouted Rouge. Eggman gasped and covered his mouth.

"Me and my big mouth." muttered Eggman. NRG gave Rouge a thumbs up.

"Thanks for the information, Rouge." said NRG. Rouge winked and nodded. NRG held the sides of his head. Everyone sent him confused looks, except Albedo who has a feared look.

"Is Omnibot doing that?" asked Eggman as he turns to Albedo.

"NO, YOU HUMAN FOOL! HE'S GOING TO RELEASE THE PRYPIATOSAIN-B'S TRUE FORM!" yelled out Albedo in panic. NRG opened his containment suit and rose out, letting everyone see his true form. He is an orange hedgehog silhouette with yellow lightning eyebrows, black strap bands forming a triangle on his torso, and a belt with the Ultimatrix symbol. NRG spin dashed at Omnibot, but he redirected to the ground. Everyone looked around for signs of NRG.

"Where did he go?" asked Vector. He got his answer when NRG spin dashed from the ground behind Omnibot. and before Omnibot can react, NRG stopped spin dashing and put his hands inside Omnibot. Omnibot's eyes turned completely black, as it shuts down. NRG took out his hands, revealing he removed a Chaos Emerald from Omnibot. Everyone cheered for their hero, while Eggman and Albedo looked at NRG in fear.

"We have to get out of here." suggested Eggman. Albedo nodded, but became unconscious soon after. Before Eggman can check Albedo's vitals, he got knocked out too. The one responsible is Pierce Wheels, who is standing on the diamond wall.

"You won't get away anymore." commented Pierce as Manny Armstrong climbs on top of the diamond wall and leaped onto Eggman's hover chair. He leapt back on the diamond wall, carrying both Eggman and Albedo in his arms.

"Eggman should lose some weight." suggested Manny with a chuckle. The Plumber Kids turned their attention to the audience, who are free thanks to NRG's lasers. NRG went into his suit, and changed back. Rouge ran up to him, and hugged him.

"Thanks, Ben. You saved us all." thanked Rouge. Ben pulled back from the hug and shook his head.

"No, you're the real hero. If you hadn't told me how to defeat Omnibot, I would've been destroyed." replied Ben. Rouge wrapped her arms around Ben's neck, and Ben wrapped his arms around Rouge's waist. They kissed each other deeply, and the audience noticed this.

"AAAAAAAWWWWWW." commented the audience, except for Sonic, as they watch their hero have a moment with his girlfriend. Pierce reached to his Plumber Badge and contacted Kevin.

"Kevin, could you bring a Sonic Cannon to Mobotropolis, please? We have a diamond problem." informed Pierce.

_"Got it. It'll take an hour to get there, though."_ answered Kevin. Pierce turned to the couple smiling.

"An hour's all we need." commented Pierce as he deactivates his Plumber Badge.

**Done. The chapter idea was given to me by KaiBlastX7. And next chapter will be the special finale.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, this is the special finale that I told you about in the previous chapter. This chapter will be the longest one, and you're in for a surprise when you see how Ben defeated his enemy.**

**Chapter 10: The Ultimate Enemy**

**(Sonic Heroes Hut Garage)**

The garage is the room where Tails works on his inventions. Currently, Ben is sitting on a wooden crate with Rouge on his lap while watching Tails and Kevin work on the Tornado MK II. Ben is tapping his foot on the crate bored.

"Why are you working on the Tornado MK II? Nothing's wrong with it." said Rouge. Kevin rolled from under the plane and glared at Rouge.

"We know nothing's wrong with it. We're working on giving it the ability to fly through space." answered Kevin as he stands up before walking to a nearby crate.

"Think about it, guys. There's a chance that one of our enemies will attack from space sometime, and we don't have the proper equipment." said Tails as he works on the wings.

"So we need a suitable vehicle to enter space. Thanks to that Omnitrix robot's parts, that can come true." added Kevin as he takes out a suitcase from the crate before going below the plane to insert it.

"When are we going to go do something fun?" asked Ben.

"First off, going to space _is _fun. Second, we'll be finished in 10 minutes." said Kevin. Suddenly, Esoterica soldiers appeared out of thin air, surrounding the four. Ben gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes.

"You won't even have 10 seconds." said Ben. Rouge got off Ben's lap and stood on the ground. Tails noticed the Esoterica soldiers and held his wrench in a fighting stance. Kevin noticed one of the Esoterica soldiers' legs and got out from below the plane just as more appeared surrounding the four.

"Esoterica. It's an ambush." stated Ben as Rouge got in a fighting stance and he slammed the Ultimatrix as a green flash occured. As soon as the flash died down, our favorite four-armed alien stood in his place.

**"Four Arms"** shouted the Tetramand Hedgehog. Two of the Esoterica soldiers threw yellow energy balls at Four Arms. Rouge jumped and roundhouse kicked the energy balls back to their owners, sending them to a wall unconscious.

"On the bright side, at least we're not bored anymore." stated Rouge with a smirk as she raises her left hand and twirls once. Rouge waved her left hand as a black energy wave struck a few more Esoterica soldiers.**(Go to .com and search for the move Black Wave.)** All of them took a step and disappeared.

"They ran away." stated Rouge, who was proven wrong as an Esoterica soldier appeared behind her and blasted a yellow energy ball at her. Rouge turned and got blasted in the gut, which sent her to a wall, making a web of cracks. Four Arms gritted his teeth as he shoulder charged at the Esoterica soldier. The Esoterica soldier sidestepped to dodge the shoulder charge as he disappeared. Another appeared on the Tornado MK II's wing.

"Hey, get off the plane." ordered Kevin as he absorbed the wing, covering him in blue armor. The Esoterica soldier sucker punched Kevin in the face, not making him flinch as a bone cracking sound occurred. Kevin grinned as he turned his right hand into an anvil before swinging it at the Esoterica soldier, sending him high up on the wall with a web of cracks. Kevin ducked in time as a yellow energy beam struck where his head was. Four Arms caught two Esoterica soldiers that tried to sneak up behind him with his lower arms. Four Arms threw them at the one that was approaching Rouge. The Esoterica soldier turned, only to get pinned down by the thrown Esoterica soldiers. Rouge looked up to see Four Arms offering his lower hand. Rouge took it, and Four Arms pulled her up.

"Thanks, sweetheart." thanked Rouge.

"Anytime, dear." replied Four Arms. Kevin ran at the couple and swung his anvil hand at an Esoterica soldier that tried to attack Four Arms from behind. Kevin approached the couple and mocked a bow.

"Sorry for interrupting the moment, but we're surrounded!" shouted Kevin as all of the Esoterica soldiers appeared in front of them and fired yellow energy balls that merged together into one tremendous blast. Before the fighting trio could dodge the massive blast, a pink energy shield appeared in front of them and blocked the massive blast before shattering. The trio and Tails turned to Gwen, who is on a pink platform with her hands and eyes glowing pink. The glow fainted as multiple yellow energy arrowheads struck most of the Esoterica soldiers. Shadow appeared from behind a crate with narrowed eyes. The Esoterica soldiers realized they are outmatched, so most of them retreated. The last one was going to retreat, but he felt a sudden pain on his shoulder that stunned him and became wrapped by Gwen's mana tentacles. Appearing besides the Esoterica soldier is Espio with a shuriken close to the Esoterica's chest, where the heart is positioned.

"Start talking if you don't want your heart struck out." ordered Espio. The Esoterica soldier turned to Four Arms with a grin.

"He's not joking. He can cut your heart out faster than you can blink." informed Four Arms as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"Alright fine. The time is at hand. We were sent to destroy any who dare to interfere with the coming of Diagon." informed the Esoterica soldier. Espio, Rouge, Shadow and Tails have confused looks on their faces.

"Who's Diagon?" asked Shadow. Four Arms changed back to Ben before speaking.

"Diagon is an alien who is believed to have visited my world many years ago and gave humans advanced technology. He is also believed to have sworn to come back to my world to bring the 'Golden Age'. He claimed that he would bring alien technology so that my world would have neither war or disease, only peace. The Esoterica are his worshippers." informed Ben. Espio, Rouge, Shadow and Tails became wide eyed after taking in the information. Ben turned back to the Esoterica soldier with narrowed eyes.

"There's only one thing I don't get. How did you know I got in this world?" asked Ben. The Esoterica soldier snorted before turning his head away.

"Like I'm going to talk." said the Esoterica soldier sarcastically. Espio gritted his teeth as he pokes the Esoterica soldier's chest with his shuriken. The Esoterica turned back with a feared expression under his mask.

"Okay, okay. We set up a deal with an Anodite so we can track you down. The strange thing is that the Anodite wanted in return for us to help her get to her boyfriend, someone named Antonio." informed the Esoterica soldier. Ben, Gwen and Kevin gasped, remembering the only Anodite who has a boyfriend named Antonio.

_'SSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNYYYYYY!'_ shouted Ben, Gwen and Kevin in their thoughts.

"That's everything I know, I swear. Just don't cut my heart out." said the Esoterica soldier panicky. Espio nodded before pinching a nerve on the Esoterica soldier's shoulder, making him fall unconscious. Espio turns back to the others before asking.

"How are we supposed to get to your world?" asked Espio. Shadow smirked before pulling out a Chaos Emerald from behind. Ben turned to Gwen.

"Gwen, can you teleport us there?" asked Ben. Gwen shook her head sadly.

"I can't teleport between dimensions, much less universes." answered Gwen.

"Then I'll use Chaos Control to get us there." answered Shadow.

"Won't using Chaos Control only work on you since you have one Chaos Emerald?" asked Rouge. Tails smirked before answering for Shadow.

"We don't need Chaos Control. When we defeated Vilgax, we found out that he was building a portal to get back to Ben's world. During my free time, I have been working on it and it's nearly finished." answered Tails. The others looked at him with wide eyes.

"When will it be finished?" asked Rouge. Tails sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"It's already finished, but we need a power source for it." answered Tails.

"What about the Chaos Emeralds? They should have enough power." suggested Shadow. Tails shook his head with a smile.

"That can work, but we only have 2 Chaos Emeralds. We need at least 5 to power the portal." informed Tails.

"You mean these?" asked Manny as he walks into the garage with a Chaos Emerald in his hand, along with Alan, Pierce, Helen and Max with the other 4 Chaos Emeralds in their hands.

"Where did you get those?" asked Shadow amazed.

"During our stay here, we decided to help around as much as we can to figure out a way home, so we were searching around Mobius for the Chaos Emeralds. We found out that they can transport us home if we have all 7." answered Max. Before Ben can ask anything, Pierce interrupted.

"Sorry, Ben. We're not sure if the Chaos Emeralds can change you back." apologized Pierce as Ben groans in defeat. Rouge turns to Ben with a worried look. Shadow ignored them as he approached the Plumbers.

"Let me get the others in on this, and we'll be good to go." informed Shadow as everyone nodded.

**(Ten minutes later, outside the Sonic Heroes Hut)**

All of the Sonic Heroes and Plumbers are outside within a circle of Chaos Emeralds. Sonic, Shadow and Silver have their arms out and their eyes closed, concentrating on the Chaos Emeralds.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" shouted the three hedgehogs as a flash of light occurred, consuming everyone in it.

**(Flame Keepers' Chamber)**

The chamber seems completely empty without the Esoterica. Suddenly, a bright light filled the area. As soon as the light died down, Rouge, Omega, Shadow, Espio and Ben stood in the center. Everyone turned to each other, noticing that the others are missing.

"Where are the others? Didn't we teleport with them?" asked Ben. Omega showed a holo-screen that showed the Earth and three dots on it.

"It appears that the teleportation was incorrect. Since three people used Chaos Control at the same time, the group has separated into three." informed Omega.

"So what happened to the Chaos Emeralds after we separated?" asked Ben.

"Whenever they're all used for Chaos Control, they separate to various parts of the planet they're used to get to." answered Rouge.

"Got it. At least the place is empty." replied Ben.

"Omega, can you find out where the Esoterica are?" asked Espio. Omega raised his arm and scanned the floor, looking for footprints.

"Negative, Espio. The footprints showed how they entered the area, but they don't reveal how they exited." answered Omega.

"They must have used their technology to make a fake Chaos Control." suggested Shadow.

"If we can't follow them, maybe we should figure out what happened first." suggested Ben as he slams the Ultimatrix and created a green flash.

**"Clockwork"** shouted the Chronosapien Hedgehog. Clockwork's gold quills started fanning left, illuminating the room in green. They heard footsteps and turned to see Esoterica soldiers surrounding them, or more specifically, Conduit Edwards, who is in the center in his Flame Keepers' Circle uniform. Clockwork's quills reversed the rotation and Edwards started speaking normally.

"We must prepare the way. He is coming. We must destroy the seal." ordered Edwards as Clockwork's quills started slowing down, stopping their vision of the past before changing back.

"I know where the seal is, so I'll take us there." said Ben. Everyone nodded as they follow Ben outside. When they got outside, they saw the Rust Bucket III in front of them, with the bay door open, revealing Kevin.

"We found you through the Ultimatrix signal with our badges." said Kevin as everyone got in the ship.

**(Inside the Rust Bucket III)**

The Mobians, minus Ben, looked at the inside of the ship astonishingly as Kevin gets on the pilot controls.

"Impressed?" asked Kevin. The others are still looking, so they nodded instead.

"Kevin, who else is with you?" asked Ben.

"Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Vector, Max, Manny and Alan. They're in the cargo bay." answered Kevin.

"Which means that Gwen, Amy, Helen, Pierce, Silver, Charmy and Blaze are somewhere together." said Rouge.

"When we pick them up, we should get to the seal. The Esoterica are heading there." informed Shadow. Kevin nodded and kept his hands on the controls. Everyone heard a beeping sound coming from the Plumber Badge besides Kevin.

"Can someone pick that up? I can't take my eyes off the sky." said Kevin as Espio tapped the Plumber Badge, and got greeted by a familiar voice.

_"Kevin, are you there?" _asked Gwen through the communicator function in the Plumber Badge.

"Yeah, I'm here. I got the others in the Rust Bucket III heading to the seal." answered Kevin.

_"Diagon's seal?"_ asked Silver through the Plumber Badge.

"Yeah, the Esoterica are heading there as we speak, but I'm going to pick you up first." answered Kevin.

_"Uh, Kevin, we're already at the seal."_ replied Amy through the Plumber Badge. Everyone's eyes widened after hearing this.

_"And that's not all. The Forever Knights are fighting against the Esoterica."_ added Pierce through the Plumber Badge. The Mobians gasped, remembering what Ben told them about the Forever Knights and their goal to rid Earth of aliens, whether they're part human or not.

"We'll get there quickly. Don't let the Forever Knights see you, Pierce." ordered Kevin as Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Vector, Max, Manny and Alan come in from the cargo bay.

_"Got it, Kev."_ agreed Pierce through the Plumber Badge as he hangs up.

"Why should you worry about them spotting Pierce?" asked Vector as he sits in front of the navigation controls.

"Because they think that they killed Pierce." answered Max as the Mobians gasped in shock.

"Don't worry. Pierce's alien half gives him enhanced durability and the power to hide his pulse so that he looks dead." informed Kevin as the others sighed in relief.

**(Outside Diagon's seal)**

Several hundred Forever Knights and Esoterica soldiers are fighting against each other. Sir George is leading a squadron of Forever Knights into a cave where the seal is and have fewer Esoterica soldiers. Following them is Amy, Silver, Helen, Pierce, Charmy, Blaze and Gwen, who used a spell to cover them in an invisibility field. Above the fight is the Rust Bucket III in it's camouflage mode. In the center of the inside is Ben, Rouge, Sonic, Kevin with metal armor, and Alan in his Pyronite form. Max, Manny, Knuckles, Tails and Vector are in front of them looking worried.

"You have to be careful down there. The Forever Knights don't know that we're on their side of this battle, so they won't hesitate to attack you." warned Max.

"We got it, Grandpa." said Ben as he nodded in Tails' direction. Tails nodded back before opening the hatch, letting them fall while Rouge stays in mid-air. She was about to dive down until Grandpa Max called her out.

"Rouge." called Max as Rouge turns to him.

"Before you dive down there, I want to say thanks for being there for Ben. Since he broke up with Julie, we thought he would never go on another relationship. When I saw you and Ben on those mission recordings that Shadow took, I knew that you would both make sure nothing happens to the other. So I don't just see you as Ben's girlfriend, but rather his possible future wife." said Max. Rouge blushed crimson after hearing that wife comment.

"So I wish you the best of luck, and please take good care of Ben." added Max.

"I will, Mr. Tennyson." responded Rouge as she dives down to the battle. She looked around the sky for Ben, and found a black-striped yellow ball. Rouge dived to **Cannonbolt** and stayed above him.

"Cannonbolt, want to try the move we've been practicing?" asked Rouge.

"Yeah, but be careful. We need to make sure it doesn't strike the Forever Knights."answered Cannonbolt. Rouge nodded and used her enhanced vision to look for a good spot to strike. Rouge soared high before diving down and axe kicking Cannonbolt to the ground, hitting the Esoterica soldiers and created a small tremor. Cannonbolt continued rolling over Esoterica soldiers with his endurable shell protecting him from stray blasts. Sonic struck Esoterica soldiers with his spin dashing while Alan threw fireballs at them. They ended up back-to-back, smirking.

"Ready for the Sonic Flare?" asked Alan.

"Dude, I was born ready." answered Sonic. Alan turned to Sonic and shot a stream of fire at Sonic, while Sonic ran in place, making his legs in the shape of an infinity symbol. The stream of fire went to Sonic's legs, coating them in fire. Sonic spin dashed with a coat of fire and struck Esoterica soldiers in the speed of sound, knocking them out. Kevin turned his hands into maces and swung them at the Esoterica soldiers, knocking them out with a few bruises.

**(Meanwhile, in Diagon's seal)**

The group continued following Sir George with the invisibility field still active. Sir George stopped when Esoterica soldiers appeared in front of him. Before Sir George can start to fight, several of the Esoterica soldiers had a mint green glow around them as they get lifted off the ground and shove into the rest of the soldiers like ragdolls. When the rest are down, the glowing soldiers knocked their heads onto each other, getting them unconscious. Sir George looked around confused, until Gwen deactivated the invisibility field, revealing her to be with Amy, Blaze, Helen, Pierce, Charmy and Silver, who has his hands glowing mint green. Sir George looked at the Mobians confusedly until he spotted Pierce.

"Didn't one of my Forever Knights kill you?" asked Sir George in a calm tone, not worrying about Pierce.

"I have the ability to hide my pulse, but that electrical shock did hurt a lot." answered Pierce. Sir George turned to Silver and saw his hands' mint green glow die down.

"I assume that you're the one who defeated Diagon's servants for me?" asked Sir George. Silver nodded, knowing that Sir George was talking to him. Sir George had a courageous smile on his face.

"Thank you for deciding to assist me. I don't underestimate Diagon, so your assistance is necessary." thanked Sir George.

"Sir, I'm here to..." paused Winston as he comes in and notices the knocked out soldiers. Sir George turned to him with an emotionless expression on his face.

"Winston, inform the Forever Knights that our allies have arrived to assist them on our quest to defeat the Diagon." ordered Sir George. Winston nodded and ran off to inform the Forever Knights. Sir George pointed to a dark tunnel.

"The seal is pass that tunnel. Diagon will fall." informed Sir George as everyone took a step. Before they can take another, Edward appeared behind them.

"The only one who will fall is you, Sir George." said Edward as he charges a yellow energy ball in his hands. Everyone turned as Edward fired the energy ball. Amy pulled out a hammer and swung it at the energy ball, redirecting it at Edward. The energy ball was too fast for Edward to dodge, so he countered it with another. When the energy balls collided, a burst of smoke occurred. Helen ran in a circle, clearing out the smoke, and revealing Edward laying down unconscious from the energy collision. Helen stopped running and looked at Amy amazed.

"How did you pull out a hammer from nowhere?" asked Helen.

"Sorry, it's my little secret." answered Amy. Gwen's hand glowed pink as she raises it to light the dark tunnel that they went into.

"Show yourself, Diagon. I have come to vanquish you for the second and final time with some allies." said Sir George.

**"You? You are all nothing, less than nothing."** insulted Diagon's voice.

"Then come and face us." demanded Sir George.

**"I'm not settling myself with you and your allies, you human speck. I already control 1 universe, and soon, I will control this one." **responded Diagon's voice.

"Curse you, creature. Fight us." demanded Sir George as he raises his sword in a fighting position.

**"If battle you seek, so be it. Face the herald of my arrival." **said Diagon's voice as the seal cracks, illuminating the cave while Gwen's glowing hand died down.

**"Once, a pitiful creature of this dimension. Now reborn in my power, existing only to serve Diagon." **informed Diagon's voice as a bright flash of light occurred in front of the seal. When the light died down, everyone gasped, except Silver, Blaze and Sir George at the being in front of the seal. The being is Vilgax, but resembles the Lucubra that the Forever Knight faced a couple months ago.

"I am Vilgax, herald of the Diagon." introduced Vilgax.

"How is that possible? Ben blasted you into space." said Charmy. Vilgax noticed the Mobians in the room and evilly smirked.

"I see Sir George has allies from Mobius. It is true that Tennyson blasted me into space, but Diagon has found me and given me great power." answered Vilgax.

"This is what you sent to fight me, Diagon? None of your mindless slaves?" asked Sir George.

"Don't underestimate him, Sir George. He conquered 10 worlds and obtained those worlds' heroes' powers, and he did it without Diagon's help." warned Amy. Silver and Blaze stared at Vilgax wide-eyed. Sir George nodded in understanding.

"Wait, Sir George." said a Forever Knight as more of them ran to Sir George.

"We need you in full strength to defeat Diagon. Leave his herald to us." advised a Forever Knight as all of them activated their energy weapons and shields. Vilgax turned to them before activating his now lavender eye lasers at the stalagmites above them. The stalagmites fell onto the Forever Knights as a cloud of dust covered them. When the dust cleared, everyone can see Gwen in the center of the Forever Knights with a mana dome covering them. Vilgax gritted his teeth in anger.

"You dare defy the rule of Diagon?" asked Vilgax in anger.

"We defy the rule of every supervillain in the galaxy." answered Silver as he used his Psychokinesis to toss the fallen stalagmites at Vilgax. Vilgax closed his left eye, and used his right eye to blast the stalagmites into pieces. Sir George ran to him on his blind side and swung his sword at Vilgax's closed eye. Vilgax took a step back and covered his eye. When he uncovered it, everyone can see that the attack hadn't even scratched him.

"Now you know that I am invincible!" shouted Vilgax. Before anyone could do anything, an earthquake occurred.

"How is there an earthquake here?" asked Silver, who got his answer when something burst out of the ground, creating a dust cloud. When the dust cleared, everyone can see the rest of the Plumbers and Sonic Heroes, but with someone they never seen before. In the center of the group is a yellow armored hedgehog with jackhammer arms and a grey tail. **Armodrillo** sent a glare at Vilgax before speaking.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised to see you, Vilgax. Can't keep a bad man down." complained Armodrillo.

"Tennyson, you've been my greatest adversary. It's only right that you and your friends should be here at my moment of ultimate triumph." said Vilgax as he turns to approach the seal. Sir George raised his fist before speaking.

"Vilgax, you can not run from us." said Sir George as he raises his sword. Rouge flew in front of him with her arms extended.

"Wait, Vilgax is leading you to a trap." warned Rouge.

"What does it matter? He and his master must be destroyed." replied Sir George as he runs around Rouge and chases Vilgax. The others followed him with Alan illuminating the cave with his Pyronite form. During their chase, they have found multiple Forever Knights laying unconscious on the ground. They found Vilgax in front of the seal with his arms behind him.

"Vilgax, turn and face us." demanded George.

"You are too late, specks." said Vilgax as he turns to the group while a tremor occurs.

"The battle is already over." added Vilgax as the cave walls trembled. They stared in awe when the trembled walls reveal another dimension behind the seal. Vilgax started laughing evilly as he puts his hands on his hips.

"Are you insane, Vilgax? Merging dimensions can have disastrous consequences!" warned Silver.

"Normally, that would be true, silver hedgehog, but because of my power, there are no consequences." gloated Vilgax as he raised his arms and started blasting lavender energy balls. Rouge, Tails, and Charmy flew to avoid the attack. Armodrillo's jackhammer arms vibrated before he slammed them to the ground to avoid the attack. Espio turned invisible and stealthily dodged the attack. Amy used her hammer to redirect the energy balls at Vilgax, who stopped his attack before taking a step back. When Shadow saw that, he got an idea.

"Amy, can you keep redirecting the attack to Vilgax?" asked Shadow. Amy eventually figured out what Shadow is planning and nodded with a smirk. Unfortunately, Vilgax overheard their plan and grinned as he forms a massive energy ball in his hands before throwing it at Amy. Amy gulped before swinging her hammer at it. When the hammer hit the energy ball, the collision forced Amy to be thrown back to a stone wall and the energy ball to slam Vilgax into the seal.

"Amy, are you okay?" asked Sonic as he checks in on Amy's condition.

"I'm fine, Sonic." assured Amy. Before anyone can say anything, they noticed the seal's crack is emitting light. Sir George stepped forward before pointing his sword towards the seal.

"Come no further. Diagon. If you break the seal, you will taste our righteous power." threatened Sir George as Vilgax shakes his head, recovering from the hit he took.

"Do not address the Diagon. Direct your threats to me." demanded Vilgax as continuously blasts lavender energy balls at the group. Sir George and Amy used their weapons to redirect the attack back at Vilgax while Gwen shields the others in a mana dome. While firing, Vilgax noticed two people missing.

"Where's the other two?" asked Vilgax, who got his answer when Espio appeared behind him and axe-kicked his head, stopping his attack. Before Vilgax can counterattack, Armodrillo dug out of the ground and delivered a vibrating uppercut to Vilgax's chin, sending him to a stone wall and covering him in an avalanche. Before anyone can celebrate their short victory, Vilgax rose from the debris with a few bruises that couldn't heal, since they didn't affect Vilgax's body directly.

"My master grows ever closer. The moment is at hand." gloated Vilgax as he points toward the seal, which is emitting an energy wave. Gwen expanded her shield so she can cover Espio and Armodrillo. The energy wave goes over the shield, not affecting the people inside.

"Vilgax. what's happening?" asked Armodrillo angrily. Vilgax laughs evilly as he leaps above the shield to the seal. When he landed, he raised his arms.

**(Bellwood Residence)**

Everyone is walking around the town that is peaceful...until a massive energy wave went over them. They stopped and held their heads in pain until lavender flashes occurred. When the flashes died down, Esoterica soldiers stood in the exact places where the people were.

**(Egypt)**

A small group of people were taking a tour around the Great Pyramids. Their tour got cancelled when an energy wave went over them and transformed them into Esoterica soldiers.

**(Earth, Global View)**

An energy wave covered the whole planet and created a lavender flash, meaning that nearly everyone worldwide transformed into Esoterica soldiers.

**(Back at the seal)**

The seal's crack began to expand to a few inches.

"The master prevails. Now all beings on Earth serve him." said Vilgax as he pumps up his fists.

"Seriously? If you're trying to trick us, you never seen what we faced." said Sonic as Gwen holds her head before glowing through her eyes.

"I am pretty sure it's not a trick. There's billions of lives I can't sense anymore." warned Gwen as her eyes die down. Shadow closed his eyes before opening them while sighing.

"As much as I hate to believe it, Gwen's right. I'm sensing billions of strange energies around the planet." agreed Shadow as everyone gasps.

"Every living person on Earth has transformed into an Esoterica. Behold the true power of the Diagon." explained Vilgax as a tremor occurred, sounding like a foot step.

"That seal is looking a little wobbly." observed Tails. Vilgax formed an oversized lavender energy ball above him and threw it at the group. Gwen deactivated the shield before firing mana at the energy ball, which didn't even slow it down.

"Blaze, Alan, we need to help her out." suggested Shadow as Blaze and Alan nodded. Shadow fired a red energy beam at the lavender ball while Alan and Blaze shot a stream of fire at it. The attacks combined, forming a spiral of mana, Chaos Energy, and fire before piercing through the energy ball like a knife through butter. The attack struck the ground below Vilgax, super-heating it and turning it into lava. Vilgax sank into the lava and tried to struggle out as it hardens. Armodrillo approaches Vilgax before changing back.

"Yeah, don't care how strong you are, you got zero leverage in there." stated Ben as the others walked behind him. They stopped when another footstep-like tremor occurred.

"Guys, any idea how to contain the Diagon?" asked Ben.

"I'll search in my spell book. Maybe there is a spell that can contain him." suggested Gwen as she pulls out her spell book and scrolled through the pages.

_"Master, grant your humble and obedient vessel even more power. The Earth must be prepared for your coming." _telepathically requested Vilgax, unknown to the others.

_**"Granted. For the Earth."**_telepathically replied Diagon. When Ben took a step forward, Vilgax started glowing white before bursting out of the ground from his molten prison. Vilgax started a barrage of lavender energy balls at the group.

"Oh, I am getting SICK of that!" shouted Manny as he runs to Vilgax, avoiding the attack.

"MANNY! NO!" warned Helen, but it was too late. Manny tackled Vilgax to a stone wall, covering them in a dust cloud. Vilgax walked out of the dust cloud, dragging Manny by his foot. Vilgax swung Manny and threw him at the group. Fortunately, Silver caught him with his Psychokinesis and set him down gently.

"You okay, Manny?" asked Silver.

"Yeah, thanks for the save." answered Manny. Helen gritted her teeth before zooming around Vilgax and sending a barrage of kicks to his back. Vilgax stuttered forward before getting a punch in the face from Knuckles and a sweep kick on the legs from Espio, making him fall on his back. Before Vilgax sat up, Sir George fired a blue beam of energy at Vilgax, but instead of hitting him as the others expected, the energy went around Vilgax, containing him in an energy field. Vilgax stood up before approaching the edge of the energy field. He tried pushing the energy field, but failed. He put in more force and the arms stretched the force field like rubber. When Vilgax pushed through the energy field, only making his arms free, he grabbed the beam and whipped Sir George around the cave, slamming him on the cavern walls. When he slammed him to the floor, the energy field deactivated, therefore freeing Vilgax. After Vilgax took a step forward, Manny shoulder charged him faster than last time, sending Vilgax through the pillars in the dimensional side of the cave. Vilgax crashed into a temple. The large group walked to where Vilgax crashed.

**"What has happened out there? Speak, servant." **demanded Diagon.

"Your minion speaks no more." replied Sir George before the whole group stopped, staring in surprise when Vilgax lifted the top part of the temple.

"You're mistaken. I speak for my master, which makes me more powerful than ever." gloated Vilgax before tossing the temple top at the group, covering them in rubble. Vilgax approached the rubble.

"Finally." said Vilgax as he turns to the seal.

**"Free me!"** ordered Diagon.

"Consider it done, master." said Vilgax as he approaches the seal before firing lavender energy balls at it as a tremor occurs while the seal's crack illuminated yellow.

"Your wish will be granted, master. I'll destroy the seal. I am your obedient vessel." assured Vilgax as he continues his onslaught.

**"The power I gave you is more than enough." **said Diagon.

"Of course, master. This perfect vessel humbly begs your forgiveness, master." begged Vilgax.

"Are you a vessel, or are you a vassal?" joked Sonic as Vligax turns to see the whole group unharmed.

"How is that possible?" asked Vilgax angrily.

"Intangibility spell. By the way, thanks for the power boost, Shadow." thanked Gwen.

"No problem. I knew our separate energies aren't enough to protect us all, so the Chaos/Mana energy boost is what we needed to prevent us from being crushed." explained Shadow. Vilgax glared at them before firing a huge energy ball at the group, which was easily deflected by Sir George's sword, Ascalon. Sir George fired a blue energy blast, along with Gwen's mana blast, Shadow's Chaos Spear, Alan and Blaze's fire blast at Vilgax, sending him to the seal. Vilgax stood up wobbly while the group surrounded him and armed themselves.

"21 against 1, Vilgax. You're highly outnumbered." smirked Ben as he scrolls through the Ultimatrix.

"You are the ones who are outnumbered, Tennyson. Most of the beings on this planet serve the Diagon alongside me." replied Vilgax.

"If you're really Vilgax, then the only person you serve is yourself." said Ben.

"Liar." replied Vilgax as he creates a massive lavender energy ball between his palms before tossing it at Ben. Ben slammed the Ultimatrix as the attack came in contact. Everyone waited for the smoke to clear until a barrage of diamond shards struck Vilgax's chest, making him clench it in pain. Walking out of the smoke is a diamond hedgehog wearing clothes similar to Four Arms'. **Diamondhead** slammed his arms on the ground and large diamonds rose and struck Vilgax, sending him flying. Vilgax stopped in mid-air before diving down at Ben, grabbing his neck before soaring above the seal.

"BEN!" shouted everyone worryingly. Rouge glared at Vilgax before flying in the same height as he is.

"If you even lay another finger on him, I'm going to shove my foot through that squid you call a head." threatened Rouge.

"That's such a big mouth for a little bat." insulted Vilgax before a green flash occurred where Diamondhead was. Vilgax turns to his now empty hand before looking around for Ben.

"Where did Tennyson go?" asked Vilgax to no one in particular. He got his answer when he felt a punch in the face, which interrupted his concentration to stay airborne. The being that punched him is a grey hedgehog with black lines spread across the body, a tail replacing the legs, and one green eye.

"**Ghostfreak**? I haven't used this guy since I entered the Ultimatrix." whispered the Ectonurite Hedgehog to no one in particular. Unknown to everyone, Vilgax's hands are glowing lavender. Vilgax rammed Ghostfreak onto the floor before lifting him up with his left hand. Ghostfreak turned intangible before he got shocked from Vilgax's energy.

"Don't you remember trying that same tactic last year, Tennyson? You really need some new tactics." complained Vilgax, until he heard Ghostfreak's laughter.

"Oh I remember that, and I did get some new tactics. EVERYONE, NOW!" shouted Ghostfreak as Knuckles uppercuts Vilgax's elbow, which makes him let go of Ghostfreak, before Vector chomps on Vilgax's leg, making Vilgax scream in pain. Espio threw two kunais at Vilgax's eyes, making him shut them in pain. Amy swung her hammer at Vilgax's head, causing him to gain dizziness. Sonic spin dashed at Vilgax's gut, pushing him to the seal. Vilgax got a taste of Alan and Blaze's fire attacks on his face. Omega shot miniature rope missiles at Vilgax's limbs, restricting him to the seal. Pierce, Manny, Tail and Max took out their blasters and fired at Vilgax's gut. Charmy dived toward Vilgax's abdomen and stung it with his finger, causing Vilgax to further flinch in pain. Helen zoomed toward Vilgax's legs, and sent a barrage of punches to his weakened leg. Kevin absorbed Sir George's armor before turning his arms into maces and swinging them down Vilgax's head. Gwen fired her mana discs at Vilgax while Shadow fired his Chaos Spears at him. Sir George swung his sword across Vilgax's eyes. Silver used his Psychokinesis to toss random debris at Vilgax. Rouge and Ghostfreak soared near Vilgax's face.

"After you, my dear." said Ghostfreak.

"All right, sweetheart." replied Rouge as she axe kicks Vilgax's head. Ghostfreak finishes the assault with a punch in the face, knocking Vilgax into unconsciousness. The soaring duo softly landed before Ben changed back.

**"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** evilly laughed Diagon.

"What's so funny? Has the _'great Diagon' _finally lost his mind?" asked Rouge. Gwen noticed yellow light illuminating from the other side of the seal.

"Uh, guys? Why is the seal glowing from the other side?" asked Gwen as the others noticed this. After noticing, Shadow gasped.

"It was a trap from the very beginning!" shouted Shadow with gritted teeth.

**"That's right, Shadow the Hedgehog. Since you started fighting Vilgax, the seal has been weakening, and now, I CAN BE FREE!" **shouted Diagon as the seal breaks and falls to the ground. Everyone looks around the room for Diagon.

"Where are you, Diagon?" asked Sir George. Gwen's eyes glowed pink for a minute, finding Diagon through his mana. When she found him, she gasped in shock.

"Everyone, follow me!" shouted Gwen as everyone follows her.

**(Outside the seal)**

When Gwen stopped running, everyone stopped as she looks up with a shocked look on her face. Everyone looks up and slightly paled. Soaring above them is a pale green giant squid head with no visible mouth, and brown clothe covering the face.

**"At last, I AM FREE!" **shouted Diagon.

"Not for long, you dragon!" replied Sir George, which makes everyone sweat drop with the same thought.

_'Guess he needs to get his eyes checked!' _thought everyone as Sir George waved his sword, sending blue energy slashes between Diagon's eyes, leaving white marks on the skin.

"That's going to leave a mark." commented Sonic.

**"Insignificant speck, you dare?!" **insulted Diagon as the white marks vanish.

"Yes, we dare. We defeated Vilgax, so you're outnumbered." replied Sonic with a smirk.

**"You fool! My resources aren't limited to Vilgax." **said Diagon as Esoterica soldiers rose from the ground through dimensions, similar to the way that zombies rise. Sir George slashed each of them with his sword, not wanting to kill innocent mind-controlled people.

"Guys, you need to protect George. Rouge, you need to carry me up to Diagon." ordered Ben.

"What are you planning?" asked Vector eagerly. Ben grinned before answering.

"Something big." answered Ben as Rouge grabs his arms before carrying him up while the others attacked the Esoterica soldiers surrounding Sir George.

"Hey, Knuckles!" called out Kevin as he punches an Esoterica soldier in the face. Knuckles turned to him before sending an uppercut towards an Esoterica soldier. Kevin ran to him and held Knuckle's... well, knuckles before coating them in the same armor that Kevin was coated in. Knuckles stared at them in awe. One of the Esoterica soldiers noticed Knuckles is distracted so he fired a yellow energy ball. Knuckles mentally shook his head before noticing the attack and punched the energy ball back to the attacker. Knuckles looked at his knuckles with a grin.

"Thanks for the fighting gloves, Kevin." thanked Knuckles before punching an Esoterica soldier behind him.

"You're welcome, Knuckles." replied Kevin before turning his hands into hammers and swung them at the surrounding Esoterica soldiers. Meanwhile, Rouge is soaring at Diagon with Ben holding her arms.

"Rouge, let go of me on my signal." ordered Ben. Rouge looks down to him in shock.

"Are you sure? You might not survive the fall, and I don't want to lose you." admitted Rouge.

"Trust me. You're in for a big surprise." smirked Ben. Rouge nodded before soaring higher.

"NOW!" shouted Ben as Rouge lets him go. Ben activates the Ultimatrix, showing a hologram.

"IT'S TIME TO GO BIG!" shouted Ben before he slammed the Ultimatrix. Everyone below stopped their fighting when they heard Ben before turning and seeing what made the Mobians' mouth drop. In Ben's place is a white hedgehog with quills that are red on the front side, and black on the back side. He has fins on his arms similar to his quills. He has a black neck. He also has a red stripe on his chest that has the Ultimatrix symbol. But that's not what shocked the Mobians. His size is 100 feet tall.

**"Way Big" **shouted the To'kustar Hedgehog. As soon as he said that, the Mobians' eyes were as wide as possible.

"BY THE NAME OF THE MASTER EMERALD! HE'S HUGE!" yelled Knuckles.

"JUST HOW MANY SURPRISES DOES THIS GUY HAS IN STORE FOR US?!" shouted Shadow.

"THIS IS THE MOST AWESOME FORM I'VE EVER SEEN!" shouted Sonic.

"DOES HE HAVE AN ALIEN FOR EVERYTHING?!" shouted Vector.

_'You never cease to amaze us, Ben Tennyson.' _thought Espio.

_'I guess I was worried for nothing.' _thought Rouge.

"Hey, Diagon, why don't you pick on someone your own size? I'm-" started Way Big.

**"You are a slightly larger speck than the other specks investing this world. But still, you are beneath my notice." **interrupted Diagon.

"I wasn't done talking yet." said Way Big before slapping the Ultimatrix symbol, allowing four prongs to come out in an X pattern. Way Big has a slight change in his body. His side quills turned white before pointing upward, similar to horns. Most of his body turned blue. His mid quills turned white on the front side and red on the back side. His height tripled to 300 feet.

**"Ultimate Way Big" **shouted the evolved To'kustar Hedgehog, making everyone gasp.

"What's with the new looks? The new alien looks a lot like Way Big." asked Tails.

"The Ultimatrix has an Evolutionary Function that allows Ben to evolve his aliens into Ultimate forms." answered Gwen as the Mobians face palm.

"I can't believe how stupid we are." muttered Amy.

"Why do you mean that?" asked Kevin.

"Duh, Ultimate, Ultimatrix. I can't believe we never figured that out." answered Shadow as the others nod in agreement before turning their attention to the battle. Ultimate Way Big crouched his knees before leaping high in the air.

"That's new." commented Gwen. Ultimate Way Big grabbed one of Diagon's tentacles and swung him to a dam, destroying it and filling the canyon with water in the process. When Diagon got up, he saw Ultimate Way Big with a smirk.

"Just getting started." said Ultimate Way Big, finishing his previous statement. Diagon glared at Ultimate Way Big until he shot red eye lasers at him. Ultimate Way Big countered with a blue cosmic ray from his arms in an L pattern. The beams collided, both attackers determined to outmatch the other. Diagon used this opportunity to use one of his tentacles to grab Ultimate Way Big's left leg, stopping his cosmic ray and getting him struck by Diagon's eye lasers. Diagom lifted him upside down.

**"Now do you see how pointless it is to defy me?"** asked Diagon. He got his answer when Ultimate Way Big threw two energy discs from his hands and sliced the tentacle that was holding Ultimate Way Big. Ultimate Way Big landed before looking at Diagon's tentacle, which was growing back, making Ultimate Way Big scowl.

**"I cannot be destroyed." **gloated Diagon as he swings a tentacle at Ultimate Way Big, who caught it before it could hit him.

"Nice try, Diagon. I'm not falling for the same trick twice." smirked Ultimate Way Big.

**"That's not what I was planning." **replied Diagon. Before Ultimate Way Big could ask what he meant, red electricity suddenly surged through Ultimate Way Big from the tentacle. Before Ultimate Way Big can let go of the tentacle, it restricted itself around his wrist.

"BEN!" gasped Rouge before an Esoterica soldier grabbed her from behind. Shadow saw this and fired a Chaos Spear at the Esoterica soldier, forcing him to let go of Rouge. The others surrounded Rouge before Gwen put up a mana shield around them. The Esoterica soldier tried to smash the shield effortlessly.

"They can't teleport through your shield." stated Sonic.

"They don't really teleport. They move between dimensions." replied Gwen.

"But mana is multi-dimensional, so we got something going for us." added Kevin as Rouge turns to Ultimate Way Big.

"Is there a way we can use it to help Ben?" asked Rouge.

"By helping George. His sword was hurting Diagon, so maybe it can finish the job." answered Knuckles. Gwen nodded before letting down her shield.

"Prepare to feel the burn!" quipped Alan and Blaze simultaneously as everyone took fighting positions. Meanwhile, Ultimate Way Big is still being shocked by Diagon's tentacle. Ultimate Way Big gritted his teeth before forming an energy disc in his free hand and throwing it at the tentacle that held his wrist, freeing himself. The tentacle grew back.

**"Still you fight? Is this a blind bravery, or are you simply too unintelligent to realize how hopeless you struggle?"** asked Diagon.

"Doesn't make any difference, does it? Either way, you're about to get your own butt kicked. Actually, I can't tell if you even have a butt in that spaghetti. Call it a metaphor." joked Ultimate Way Big before firing multiple cosmic rays at Diagon.

"Had enough?" asked Ultimate Way Big.

**"I most assuredly have." **answered Diagon as his eyes glow red. Suddenly, a spiral of clouds appeared above Ultimate Way Big and poured red acid rain on him. He retaliated by firing a cosmic ray at Diagon, who evilly laughed before disappearing. Ultimate Way Big tried to shield himself from the rain, but still felt the pain.

"Come back and fight!" demanded Ultimate Way Big.

**"You'd think I would run?" **asked DIagon from upward. Ultimate Way Big turns his head up... and saw Diagon has outgrown him.

**"Why would I leave and miss your destruction?" **asked Diagon. Blue electricity surged through Ultimate Way Big's body as he collapsed on the ground. A green flash occurred and he changed to Way Big then changed back to normal and groaned in pain. Diagon evilly laughs at the scene while the others run to him while defeating Esoterica soldiers in the way.

"Whatever Ben did, it didn't work." stated Kevin.

"I don't see him. You don't think Diagon..." stopped Rouge.

"Don't jump to conclusions. He probably changed back to normal." suggested Shadow.

"I'll go look for him." said Rouge as she soars to where Ben was last seen.

"His sacrifice purchased this respite. I won't let it go to waste." assured Sir George as he runs toward Diagon.

"Diagon, taste my sword." demanded Sir George.

**"You grow expectedly tiresome." **annoyed Diagon as he fired red eye lasers. Meanwhile Rouge looked over the canyon, which dried up, for Ben.

"BEN!" called out Rouge.

"OVER HERE!" shouted Ben from below the canyon. Rouge dived toward him and tackled him in a hug with tears in her eyes.

"Rouge, why are you crying?" asked Ben concerned. Rouge pulled back from the hug before closing her eyes to fight back the tears.

"I thought I lost you. I didn't want the guy I love to die in my eyes." answered Rouge. Ben blushed before kissing Rouge's lips.

"I love you, too, with all my heart, Rouge." admitted Ben before hugging her. Rouge pulled back from the hug with a smile.

"I'll take us to the others." assured Rouge as she grabs Ben's hand and carried him to the battlefield. In the battlefield, Sir George is deflecting Diagon's eye lasers with the flat side of his sword while the others use their powers to fight the Esoterica soldiers(except Max, who is wearing an exo-suit). Sir George eventually became tired.

**"What's wrong, George? Are you tired?" **asked Diagon mockingly before firing red eye lasers.

"CHAOS SHIELD!" shouted Shadow as he runs in front of Sir George and created a dome of red energy, blocking the attack. Barely. When Shadow deactivated the shield, he took deep breaths.

_'My Chaos Shield barely took that hit.' _thought Shadow.

"George, if we combine my Chaos Energy with your sword, we might be able to hurt Diagon." suggested Shadow. Sir George nodded before raising his sword while Shadow closes his eyes and concentrates on the sword.

"CHAOS BLADE!" shouted Sir George and Shadow simultaneously as Sir George swings his sword and fired a purple energy wave, using Shadow's Chaos Energy and his own. The energy wave hit Diagon's tentacles and cut them off clean. Out of the corner of his eye, Sir George noticed the tentacles drilling through the ground. Suddenly, the tentacles rose from a canyon wall and formed an arm with a red energy ball in the palm. Sir George noticed that the arm is directed to the others that are fighting the Esoterica soldiers in the moment.

"EVERYONE, LOOK OUT!" shouted Sir George as he blurs in front of the energy ball. The arm fired the energy ball so fast that everyone saw a red flash occurred and saw Sir George with his arms wide, protecting the group. An explosion occurred, covering the scene with smoke. Rouge and Ben noticed the explosion and Rouge dived down and landed near the smoke cloud after letting go of Ben. When the smoke cloud cleared, everyone gasped at the sight. Kneeling in the center of the cloud is Sir George, aged into an old man.

"George, are you okay?" asked Max as he shakes Old George. Old George shook his head with a smile.

"I'm afraid my time has come." answered Old George as the others surround the group.

"Don't worry. Gwen can use her powers to heal you." assured Max.

"It is already too late for that." replied Old George..

"This death was necessary to save you and your friends." added Old George as he slowly turns to dust.

"There's only one request I have. Don't let my sacrifice be in vain." requested Old George as his body crumbled. Everyone looked down in sadness that they lost one of their own. Ben clenched his fists and look up at Diagon.

"George, I promise. Your sacrifice won't go to waste." promised Ben.

**"Now will you cease to resist me?" **asked Diagon.

"No, Diagon. You're wrong about us. There is one thing we have that you don't." answered Ben.

**"And what is that?" **asked Diagon.

"A heart. It contains the courage we have to fight on to the very end. Emotions like friendship, bravery, and (blushes and turns to Rouge) love course through the heart." answered Ben as Rouge blushes.

"That is why we will never give up. No matter how many times we fall, we will rise again and again until we beat you, like we do to all the evil around the universe and beyond." added Ben as everyone looks at him in amazement.

"Hey, look." said Charmy as everyone looks up to see 7 beams of light, each in different color. Green, Blue, Red, Black, White, Purple, and Cyan. They came from different directions and they suddenly went down. Everyone covered their eyes from the blinding light. When the light died down, everyone can see the 7 Chaos Emeralds surrounding Ben in a circle.

"The Chaos Emeralds?" asked Kevin in astonishment.

"How is it possible that they came here?" asked Gwen.

"It must be Ben." answered Shadow.

"That's right. The Chaos Emeralds responded to Ben's positive emotions. It never happened to any of us before." informed Rouge as the Chaos Emeralds started rotating around Ben, creating a column of golden light. Stepping out of the column of light is Ben, but with a few differences. His fur turned gold, his quills pointed upward, his jacket turned gold, and the Ultimatrix turned gold as well. He opens his eyes, revealing them to be glowing emerald green.

"This ends now, Diagon!" shouted **Super Ben **as he flies to Diagon in supersonic speed.

"Since when could Ben fly?" asked Alan before returning to his human form.

"The positive energy from the Chaos Emeralds gave Ben a power boost, and a few new powers." answered Shadow. Diagon retaliated by firing red laser eyes at Super Ben, but Super Ben took the shot and absorbed it.

**"WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE!" **shouted Diagon before he swung a tentacle at Super Ben. What Super Ben did surprised everyone. He phased through the tentacle and when he came out, the tentacle became encased in ice. Everyone stared wide-eyed at this action.

"Isn't that Big Chill's power?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah, but he didn't transform. How can he use his alien powers without transforming?" asked Gwen.

"The Chaos Emeralds must have allowed Ben access to his alien powers through the Ultimatrix, which would explain it's color." answered Rouge. The others nodded in understanding. Diagon's tentacle surged red electricity before destroying the ice. Diagon created a storm cloud above Super Ben before lightning came out of the cloud and struck Super Ben. Super Ben's arm turned to diamond as he uses it to redirect the lightning back at Diagon, making him grunt in pain.

**"IMPOSSIBLE! THESE EMOTIONS CAN'T DEFEAT ME!" **shouted Diagon.

"They can and I'll prove it by showing what they taught me." said Super Ben as he spin dashes in light speed at Diagon's head.

"THAT ONE IS FOR SONIC!" shouted Super Ben before turning his hands into diamond-spiked knuckles and punches Diagon between the eyes, pushing him to the ground.

"THAT ONE IS FOR KNUCKLES!" shouted Super Ben before spinning his arms at Diagon and forming a duo tornado, pushing him toward a canyon wall.

"THAT ONE IS FOR TAILS!" shouted Super Ben before turning his hands into diamond hammers and swung them between Diagon's eyes, causing him to flinch in pain.

"THAT ONE IS FOR AMY!" shouted Super Ben before shooting diamond spikes from his quills in light speed at Diagon's eyes, causing him to shut them in pain.

"THAT ONE IS FOR ESPIO!" shouted Super Ben before blue lightning formed around his hands as he puts his palms on Diagon, causing the electricity to sting him.

"THAT ONE IS FOR CHARMY!" shouted Super Ben before three tongues came from his mouth and stuck to random debris before retracting back to Super Ben's mouth as a green light was visible on Super Ben's stomach until he spat a large green energy ball at Diagon, pushing him deeper in the ground.

"THAT ONE IS FOR VECTOR!" shouted Super Ben before he extended his arms and blasted a massive stream of fire at Diagon's, making burn marks visible on his face.

"THAT ONE IS FOR BLAZE!" shouted Super Ben before electricity surrounded Diagon as he gets lifted in the air before getting slammed back to the ground.

"THAT ONE IS FOR SILVER!" shouted Super Ben before his hands turned to missile launchers as they rotate and shoot missiles at Diagon, pushing him further to the ground.

"THAT ONE IS FOR OMEGA!" shouted Super Ben before firing a massive time ray at Diagon, causing him to look more wrinkly.

"THAT ONE IS FOR SHADOW!" shouted Super Ben as he crosses his arms in an L pattern.

"AND THIS ONE.." paused Super Ben as blue energy became visible in front of him.

"IS FOR ROUGE!" finished Super Ben as a massive blue cosmic ray fired at Diagon.

**"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!" **shouted Diagon before he became completely disintegrated from the attack. Smoke completely filled the massive crater as the others approached it.

"Is it over?" asked Manny, who got his answer when the smoke cleared revealing normal Ben.

"BEN!" shouted Rouge as she tackles Ben in a hug.

"I knew you'd defeat Diagon." said Rouge.

"Thanks, I didn't expect the Chaos Emeralds to give me a power boost though." admitted Ben.

"Well, you deserved it." said an elderly voice. The couple pulled back from the hug before everyone turned to the source of the voice.

"Azmuth, is that you?" asked Ben. Azmuth is standing across the group with a smile.

"It's me, Ben." answered Azmuth.

"I saw it all. George's sacrifice, your battle against Diagon, and the power boost you obtained from the Chaos Emeralds. I couldn't ask for a better person to use my creation." admitted Azmuth, making the Mobians wide-eyed.

"Are you saying..." started Sonic.

"That this little alien..." continued Shadow.

"Created the Ultimatrix?" finished Rouge.

"It's very hard to believe." commented Tails.

"Says the 10-year-old fox who can build inventions with his bare hands." quipped Knuckles. Tails pouted in response. Azmuth ignored him and turned to Rouge.

"I see you have moved on from Julie." commented Azmuth as Ben scratches the back of his head sheepishly.

"I have some good news, and it's a good time to tell you." informed Azmuth as he snaps his fingers before a DNA repair gun appeared in front of them.

"When I tracked you through the Ultimatrix's signal, I noticed it's altered state. So I've been working on this DNA repair gun so it can change you back." informed Azmuth as everyone gasped in awe.

"You mean... I can be human again?" asked Ben. Azmuth nodded before turning to Rouge with a smile.

"It can alter any being's DNA, transforming them to a single species version of them. I designed it specifically to cure any species by becoming a temporary immune being." explained Azmuth.

"Which means that your girlfriend can become a human like you will be." informed Azmuth as Rouge stares between the Sonic Heroes and Ben.

_'Be with Ben in his home, or stay with my friends?' _thought Rouge.

"Go with him." said Shadow as everyone turn to him shocked.

"Shadow's right. If you want to go with Ben, then we understand." said Sonic as the Sonic Heroes nod in agreement.

"Follow your heart. We would do the same thing if we were in your shoes." advised Amy. Rouge couldn't hold back the tears and wrapped Amy in a hug.

"Thank you. You were always a sister to me, Amy." admitted Rouge. Amy hugged back with a smile.

"Don't worry about us. You will always be a Sonic Hero." assured Amy. Rouge felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to Shadow.

"She's right. You were always like a sister to me, too." admitted Shadow as the other Sonic Heroes join in on the group hug. Rouge pulled back from the group hug before wiping the remaining tears and turn to Azmuth.

"Azmuth, I'm ready." assured Rouge.

"Alright. Before I blast you, I should warn you that the device was untested." warned Azmuth.

"Test it on me first. I don't want Rouge to suffer any possible side effects." said Ben before closing his eyes. Azmuth nodded before blasting Ben with the DNA repair gun, creating a green flash. When the flash died down, standing in the place where the flash occurred is human Ben. Ben opened his eyes before looking at his body in awe.

"I'm me, again." said Ben as Gwen hugs him.

'I'm glad you're human again." admitted Gwen as she pulls back from the hug before Kevin pulls Ben in a headlock and gives him a noogie.

"I'm glad you're not a rodent anymore." said Kevin, making the three hedgehogs glare at him.

"No offense." said Kevin as he releases Ben from the headlock.

"Now that the test was successful, Rouge, would you step forward, please?" asked Azmuth politely as Rouge steps forward. Azmuth blasts her with the DNA repair gun, creating a pink flash. When the flash died down, Ben instantly dropped his jaw. Standing in Rouge's place is a teenage slightly tanned girl with white hair in the same style (except for the ears), the same jumpsuit (that now exposes her cleavage, causing Ben to blush), blue eye shadow, red lipstick, and the most gorgeous teal eyes that Ben has ever seen.

"Rouge, is that you?" asked Ben with a brighter blush. Rouge smirks at this reaction before walking up to Ben, revealing that she is a few inches shorter than Ben.

"It's me, and if that's not an answer..." paused Rouge as she kisses Ben passionately on the lips before wrapping her arms around his neck. Ben became wide-eyed but shortly closed his eyes before kissing back and wrapping his arms around Rouge's waist. Everyone smiles at this scene, even Sonic.

"That is definitely Rouge." commented Shadow as Rouge pulled back from the kiss.

"Wow." was all Ben can say about that kiss.

"That was the best kiss of my life." commented Rouge with a smirk.

"Same here." replied Ben.

"And to make this moment better.." paused Azmuth as he snaps his fingers before the Omniverse Omnitrix appeared. Everyone gasped when they recognized the device.

"Is that a new Omnitrix?" asked Rouge as she pulls back from Ben.

"_The _Omnitrix. Ben was using the prototype I have created 6 years ago. I have been working on this one ever since." answered Azmuth. Ben looks at it before turning to Azmuth shaking his head.

"Sorry, Azmuth, but I can't take the new Omnitrix." apologized Ben as everyone gasps in shock.

"Why?" asked Azmuth after he recovered from his shock.

"Because I already know someone who deserves it." answered Ben as he turns to Rouge.

"Me?" asked Rouge surprised.

"Yeah, you've saved lives with me for the pass month, and expected nothing in return. Not to mention that you're nice, selfless, brave, strong, and also willing to risk your life to save people. You never killed bad guys because you knew that if you did, you would be no better than them. When I needed to do solo missions, you understood better than my ex. I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend." admitted Ben. Everyone smiled for Ben's heartfelt speech. Azmuth turns to Rouge smiling.

"Alright, but before I give you the new Omnitrix, what's your favorite color?" asked Azmuth.

"Pink." answered Rouge. Azmuth nodded before tapping on the Omniverse Omnitrix until the green part changed to pink.

"There we go." said Azmuth as he approaches Rouge before she kneels down. Azmuth jumps and puts the Omniverse Omnitrix on Rouge's left wrist. Tails flew over Rouge's shoulder to look at the Omniverse Omnitrix, but notices one difference.

"Azmuth, how can she transform? The controls look different." asked Tails as Rouge stands up.

"I'm glad you ask. You put your first two fingers on the faceplate and a holographic wheel with the aliens faces on and as you keep your on it, the wheel will turn. When you find the alien you want you take the fingers off making the faceplate remove itself and reveal the core which you then _push _down, and you will change." explained Azmuth. Rouge nods in understanding before Azmuth snapped his fingers as a green portal appeared behind him.

"I believe it is time for your friends to go back home." said Azmuth as the Sonic Heroes enter the portal, one by one while waving goodbye. Omega stopped before opening a compartment and pulling out a picture the Sonic Heroes took with Ben and giving it to Rouge.

"Keep it as a reminder of us." suggested Omega before entering the portal. The Plumbers smiled sadly, already missing their new friends.

**Done. Sorry it took weeks for this update, but I have school. Don't worry, I'll make a sequel of this story in a few weeks. Don't forget to vote in my poll for the ghost from Danny Phantom that Ben will scan on a crossover I'll make in March.**


End file.
